Gakuen Alice
by michiVK
Summary: Tras la muerte de sus padres Mikan es llevada a la academia alice para hacer misiones. Encontrará el amor aquí? podrá con las misiones? Ok, muy mal resumen pero léanlo les gustará!
1. La academia Alice

**Capitulo 1: La nueva academia**

Mikan, una chica de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, se encontraba frente a los cadáveres de sus padres. Llorando con desesperación, pidiendo ayuda... Pero… ya era tarde, estaban… muertos. La realidad que Mikan no quería aceptar. Entonces sintió la presencia de una persona atrás de ella, era un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

- Hola me llamo Narumi! Dijo sonriente.

- Alejate! Dijo ella

- Eh? Porqué? No te voy a hacer daño

- Que quieres de mi? Dijo ya calmada y seria

- Quiero que vengas a la Academia Alice. Dijo serio

- ¡¿Estas loco? Mis padres murieron para evitar que me capturarán! Gritó ella levantándose y dándole la espalda para marcharse.

- ¡Pero si no vienes te perseguirán hasta el fin del mundo para capturarte incluso podrían matarte! ¡Por favor ven!

- Esta bien, pero solo si prometen no involucrar a mi familia y amigos… Por lo menos lo que queda de ella… también tendrán que explicarme porque mis padres estaban tan involucrados en esto y porque murieron!

- De acuerdo.

- Por lo menos podré ver de nuevo a Hotaru… susurro con algo de emoción

- ¿dijiste algo?

- No

- Entonces vámonos

- Bien

Al llegar a la academia, llevaron a Mikan a una sala en el edificio de la sección primaria. Después de un rato llegó el director de la primaria junto con persona. El director se acercó a Mikan y con una mirada frívola le dijo:

- Bienvenida a la Academia Alice

- Gra…Gracias… supongo. contestó susurrando lo ultimo

- De ahora en adelante estarás en las habilidades peligrosas, y tendrás que hacer misiones que persona te dará.

- Bien

- Bien vámonos dijo el marchándose.

- Narumi se acercó a ella, le dio su uniforme y la llave de su habitación (estrella especial) y le dijo:

- Nos vemos mañana, vendré a buscarte y te llevaré a tu salón, estarás en la clase B.

A la mañana siguiente, Narumi tocó a la puerta de Mikan y abrió. Ella se encontraba ya lista y viendo televisión.

- Buenos días Mikan-chan! Dijo sonriente

- Buenos días Narumi-sensei! Dijo ella con alegría.

- ¿Estas lista?

- Sip!

- Bueno, entonces vámonos!

- Ok!

Al llegar a la puerta del salón Narumi-sensei le dijo de esperar su llamado para entrar. Pero antes de que abriera la puerta, Mikan le pidió que se abstuviera de decir sus alices y en que habilidad estaba. Ella ya pensaría en algo que decirles. Narumi estuvo de acuerdo y entró al salón.

Buenos días a todos! Hoy les presentaré a su nueva compañera, ella es Sakura Mikan! Dijo alegremente

Mikan entró y dijo sonriente:

- ¡Hola! ¡espero llevarme bien con todos!

Instantáneamente todos empezaron a preguntarle ¿Cuál es tu alice?¿en cuál habilidad estas? ¡Muéstranos tu alice! En eso Narumi los interrumpe y les ordena que se sienten. Mikan sigue las instrucciones y se sienta al lado de Natsume (quien por cierto, por orden de Narumi iba a ser el guía de Mikan)

- Hola! Gusto en conocerte! Dice ella feliz.

El solo la ignora y sigue leyendo su manga hasta el fin del curso.

* * *

**Bueno este es mi primer fanfic y espero que les guste. Espero sus reviews anciosa para continuar el fic!**


	2. La habilidad Peligrosa

**Capitulo 2: La habilidad Peligrosa**

Al terminar el curso, antes de que comience la siguiente clase, Mikan sale del edificio de primaria y corre en dirección a su habitación para buscar el cuaderno que se le había olvidado. Pero para su mala suerte se consigue a persona quien se le acerca y le ordena de ir al edificio de secundaria, salón D después de las clases para conocer sus compañeros de trabajo. Mikan asiente, termina de llegar a su habitación para buscar el cuaderno y regresa al salón, pero como era de esperarse ya Jinno-sensei había llegado… Este se le acercó con rabia y le dijo:

- Vaya Vaya, pero si es la señorita Mikan, llega hoy y ya va llegando tarde a las clases.

- Ahh… Discúlpeme es… es que tuve un pequeño problema… allá abajo! Contestó ella tartamudeando.

- Como sea… Entre ya! Después de clases tendrá un castigo.

- Jinno-sensei, puede ser mañana?... es que tengo algo que hacer…

- ¡¿Crees que me importa eso? Lo tendrá hoy y punto. Gritó el.

- ¡Por favor! Jinno-sensei, puede ponerme un castigo doble si quiere!

Todos se quedaron perplejos. No entendían que le ocurría. Los únicos que no se interesaban eran Natsume y Ruka quienes seguían haciendo lo que querían.

- Bien, si tanto insiste, entonces le daré un castigo triple. Se decidió el.

- ¡¿Triple?, ¡Dije doble! Se defendió ella.

- Si pero si quiere cambiar la fecha deberá hacer uno triple.

- Bien. Dijo ella algo enojada

- Al final de a clase le diré lo que hará.

- Bien…

PDV Mikan:

¡Rayos, todo por culpa de persona! Si no me lo hubiera conseguido hubiera llegado temprano… Pero de todas formas ¡un castigo triple! Sé que Jinno-sensei es estricto pero no debe exagerar. Aunque fui yo la que propuso el castigo doble pero… Bueno, supongo que tendré que hacerlo… Pero antes de ir con los de la habilidad peligrosa debería hablar con Hotaru. No he tenido la oportunidad de siquiera decirle hola. Y eso que la extrañaba un montón, fue casi una eternidad para mí estar separada de ella.

Fin PDV de Mikan

Los cursos terminaron pacíficamente pero Mikan tendrá que limpiar todo el Salón sola, botar las basuras tecnológicas durante tres días y lo peor de todo, decirle a todos sus alices y su habilidad. Claro que tendría que hacerlo al día siguiente, pero Mikan seguía maldiciendo una y otra vez a persona después de todo fue por su culpa que llegó tarde. Cuando su plática con Jinno termino Mikan fue a buscar a Hotaru para decirle todo lo que le había ocurrido mientras ella no estuvo. Una vez que la encontró se acerco a ella corriendo para darle un súper abrazo pero esta lo esquivo, como siempre… Luego de que la cabeza de Mikan dejó de dar vueltas se acercó nuevamente a ella y le dijo que quería hablar con ella, esta asintió y se fueron a una parte del bosque donde nadie las interrumpiría. Mikan le contó todo lo sucedido y está solo le respondió con su cara habitual que tuviera cuidado en las misiones y que no se dejara asesinar por que como todos saben la sonrisa de Mikan es lo único que le ilumina el día a Hotaru cuando algo malo ocurre. Después de que hablarán hora y media. Hotaru vió la hora y le dijo a Mikan que se fuera ya que si no iba a ser castigada. Esta asintió, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hotaru y partió con una sonrisa, realmente estaba feliz de haberla reencontrado. Pero cuando Mikan estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para no oír la voz de Hotaru, esta susurro con preocupación:

- Esa tonta… En que problema se ha metido.

Mikan se dirigió a toda prisa al edificio de secundaria, salón D. Entonces al entrar se encontró con los miembros de las habilidades peligrosas, solo que no contaba con ver a Natsume. Claro que se abstuvo de decirlo y fue directo hacia persona:

- Y Bien ¿para que me querías?

- Ya te lo dije. Contestó el

Entonces llamó la atención del grupo y presentó a Mikan: "Ella es Sakura Mikan, posee los alices de anulación, robo, inserción y coopeage, a partir de hoy estará en habilidades peligrosas y hará misiones junto a ustedes". Todos (a excepción de Natsume) se levantaron y dijeron sus nombres los cuales eran:

Hayate Matsuidara:

Edad: 14

Alice: Aire

Rui Amane:

Edad: 17

Alice: Maldecir

Hayime Yakumo:

Edad: 18

Alice: Feromonas de insectos

Yōichi Hijiri:

Edad: 3

Alice: Manipulación de fantasmas

Luna koizumi (no se encuentra en el salón ahora pero la nombraron):

Edad: 29 (aparenta 12)

Alice: Succión de almas

Nobara Ibaragi (no se encuentra en el salón ahora pero la nombraron):

Edad: 13

Alice: Hielo

Natsume al oír el nombre de Mikan dejó de leer su manga y volteó hacia Mikan. Estaba sorprendido de encontrarla ahí y ya entendía la razón por la cual había llegado tarde a la clase de Jinno-sensei.

PDV de Natsume:

¡¿Que hace ella aquí? Demonios y eso que estuve haciendo todo lo posible para que nadie de la clase se involucrara en esto como se supone que voy a hacer ahora, ella no puede decirle a nadie sobre las misiones, tendré que advertirle después. De todas formas ella no es mi problema con tal de que no le diga a la clase está bien.

Fin PDV de Natsume

Después de un rato Mikan le dijo a Persona:

- Si eso era todo me retiro

- Tienes que ir a la oficina del director a las 6 pm entendiste?

- ¿No eras tu quien daba las misiones?

- Las misiones mas importantes las da el director

- Ah, ok

Mikan se fue y Natsume la siguió agarrándola del brazo y diciéndole:

- Vas a lamentarte de haber venido aquí

- Porqué? Por las misiones? No hay nada peor que ver como asesinan a tus padres así que eso no es nada. Respondió ella

- Como sea, no le digas a nadie sobre las misiones, solo hay una persona que sabe sobre ellas y es Ruka.

- Y Hotaru

- ¿Qué?

- Se lo dije porque es mi mejor amiga

- Como sea, entonces dile de no decir nada

- Ella lo sabe

- Ok

- Por cierto no les digas a nadie sobre mis alices y mi habilidad… por favor

- Bien

- Gracias dice Mikan con una gran sonrisa

- Hn Natsume se aleja rápidamente

Dos horas mas tarde, Mikan se dirigía a la oficina del director, quien le esperaba junto a persona y algunos de sus compañeros de la habilidad peligrosa, los cuales eran: Hayate, Rui y Hayime. Mikan abrió la puerta de la habitación encontrándose con algunos miembros de la habilidad peligrosa, pero no se encontraba Natsume. Avanzó con temor hasta el escritorio del director quien comenzó a hablar:

- Tendrán que ir al puerto de la ciudad a las 8pm y deberán robar los alices de estos aliados de Z. dijo entregándoles una hoja. - Retírense.

Todos salieron de la habitación a excepción de persona. Mikan les pregunta a los chicos:

- Para que necesita esos alices?

- No sé, pero debes obedecerle o te dará un castigo. Respondió Hayate

- … y es posible morir en una misión?

- Si, sobre todo en este tipo de misiones, ya que es ahí en el puerto en donde se encuentran una gran cantidad de aliados de Z. Contestó Hayime. - Es muy raro que te hayan enviado con nosotros, ya que normalmente al llegar te dan misiones mas fáciles. Finalizó el.

- Es debido a mi alice, como los copeo y los robo son de gran utilidad en este tipo de misiones. Dijo ella algo desanimada. Realmente no quería terminar como sus padres.

- Supongo que es así… dijo Hayate viéndola. – Pero no te preocupes todo va a salir bien! Dijo regalándole una gran sonrisa para animarla.

- Si! Devolvió la sonrisa

- Bueno… nos vemos mañana a las 8 en la entrada de la academia. Dijo Rui, el que parecía ser el líder del grupo según Mikan.

- Si! Dijeron los demás al unisono.

* * *

**Gracias a todas! Por cierto Pilii Todos tienen la misma edad que se acordó en el manga! **


	3. Ya no importa

Capitulo 3: Ya no importa

Al día siguiente Mikan se estaba alistando para las clases. A primera hora le tocaba Jinno-sensei, lo cual la deprimía, ya que tendría que decir sus alices y su habilidad, pero ese no esa tanto el problema, lo que ella temía era que sus compañeros le tuvieran miedo y no se acercaran a ella. Definitivamente no quería quedarse sola. Después de un rato se dio cuenta de que eran las 7:30 am, así que decidió ir al salón, eran 15 minutos a pie desde ahí, así que le sobrarían 15 minutos de diversion, 15 minutos antes de quedarse sola... Bueno tiene a Hotaru y a los de la habilidad peligrosa, o eso supone...

Al llegar al salón saludó a todos con mucha alegría (un poco demasiado sobre actuado Jejej) por suerte nadie se dio cuenta y la saludaron normalmente a excepción de Hotaru, ella sabía que algo le ocurría a Mikan, la conoce desde pequeña, así que sabía cuando ella escondía algo. Entonces la agarró de la muñeca y la sacó del salón, solo que no se había dado cuenta de que cierta persona también pensaba que algo ocurría.

Afuera del salón:

- Mikan que te ocurre? le pregunta Hotaru preocupada

- Nada, porque le pregunta? responde Mikan tratando de disimular (muy mal por cierto).

- Mikan... dice Hotaru decepcionada por la falta de honestidad hacía ella.

- Si? contesta ella algo nerviosa.

- Te conozco desde que eramos pequeñas, siempre he sabido cuando algo te preocupa o te hace daño, solías contármelo por voluntad propia, jamás me escondías nada, que es lo que hace la diferencia ahora? si, estuvimos separadas por 4 meses y medio, y que? nada, ha cambiado y nada cambiará, hasta que muramos, así que cuéntamelo todo. Ordena Hotaru decidida.

- Bueno, no es nada grave, solo me preocupa el hecho de tener que decir mis alices a la clase, yo sé que tu no me traicionarás cuando los sepas, pero que tal si todos se alejan de mi por temor o algo?... No quiero que ocurra eso... Dice Mikan con una voz algo débil.

- Así que era eso...

- Si...

- Bueno, no te tienes que preocupar, yo siempre estaré a tu lado y te defenderé cuando sea necesario, así que no te preocupes... le dice Hotaru con una pequeña sonrisa.- Por cierto, cuál es tu alice?

- Querrás decir cuales... contesta Mikan.

- ¡¿Tienes varios?! grita Hotaru sorprendida.

- sip, tendrás que esperar para saberlo Jejej

- Cuanto tiempo tengo que esperar? Cuando termina la oración llega Jinno-sensei y entran al salón, entonces Mikan pasa a un lado de Hotaru y le susurra "Nada", Hotaru se sonroja un poquito pero nadie lo nota. Jinno comienza a hablar.

- Hola alumnos, antes de comenzar la clase, la señorita Mikan les dirá a todos ustedes cuales son sus alices y su habilidad. Ella sabe que todos se lo han estado preguntando desde que llegó, así que para que se les vaya la curiosidad se los dirá. Venga por aquí señorita Mikan. Anuncia Jinno con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. - Vamos dígalo alto y claro. Finaliza.

- Bueno, sé que todos quieren saber mi alice y mi habilidad, pero antes que nada quiero decirles que tengo mas de uno... En fin mis alices son...-Mikan traga saliva- Anulación, coopeage, inserción y robo, mi habilidad es... peligrosa...

Todos al oír sus alices y habilidad se estremecieron y se dieron cuenta de que ya no podían meterse con ella, porque podría ser ca`paz de robar su alice o coopearlo (lo cual sería peor para ellos ya que podría copear el de Natsume y usarlo en sus contras) así que durante la clase enviaron un papelito que decía en grande: "No te acerques a Mikan podría hacerte daño", cuando el papel pasó por casi toda la clase (A excepción de Mikan claro, Hotaru lo ignoro) faltaban Natsume y Ruka (Natsume no era tan importante, todos sabían que podía defenderse muy bien), el papelito llegó a Natsume y este después de leerlo frunció el ceño y lo botó por la ventana, Mikan quien se encontraba desconcertada le preguntó que era y este le contesto "Nada" así que para averiguarlo Mikan decidió ir a buscarlo, después de todo tendría que haber caído en el cesped del jardín al lado del edificio. Y así fue... Mikan lo consiguió, lo abrió y se encontro con lo que menos quería... el ser rechazada por sus compañeros era lo peor. Ella sabía que con Natsujme no se metian, pero le hablaban, le tenian respeto... Bueno, después de todo para los ojos de ella y otras chicas el era muy liindo, pero que tenía ella? no tenía mucho atractivo, pues seguía siendo una niña de doce años, pero que mas... Una lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla, y ella la limpió rapidamente pero estas no dejaban de fluir, por dentro, en sus pensamientos, maldecía sus alices, sabía perfectamente que podría salvar vidas con ellos, pero si para eso tenía que sufrir tanto, y no solo por sus compañeros, sino por la muerte de sus padres, sus únicos familiares... Además tambien estaban las estupidas misiones. Aunque le hubiera dicho a Natsume que las misiones no eran lo peor que le había ocurrido (y no lo era), ella sabía que sufriría mucho por ello, y tan solo el hecho de pensar en ello la destrozaba... Después de un rato, ya se había calmado, y se dio cuenta de que la segunda clase había comenzadi hacía media hora, entonces decidió saltarse las clases, y optó por entrenar para la misión de esa noche, después de todo no tenía nada que perder excepto la vida... Ya no tenía a nadie a su lado, solo a Hotaru, pero si ella moría, sabía que su mejor amiga saldría adelante junto a sus inventos, así que estaba "bien".

* * *

**Hola! como les prometí este es uno de los dos capitulos que publicaré! el próximo será mas largo! espero que lo disfruten dejen sus reviews para seguir la historia!**


	4. La misión

Capitulo 4: La misión

Ese mismo día a las 8 de la noche, Mikan se encontraba en la puerta principal detrás de un árbol, esperando a sus compañeros de trabajo. Después de media hora de espera, ellos se dignaron a aparecer y en cuanto los vio lo primero que dijo fue:

- Pero que se supone que estaban haciendo?! quedamos a las 8 pm, estuve esperando como una tonta durante media hora! y luego ustedes aparecen de la nada, hablando tranquilamente!

- Tranquila Mikan, esto es una costumbre, cuando te digan una hora como esta no te lo tomes tan enserio. Contestó Rui.

- Por lo menos lo hubieran dicho antes... Como sea vamonos...

- Si, ya estamos retrasados. Concordó Rui.

Los 4 chicos se dirigieron al puerto en donde se encontraron con una MUY mala sorpresa... Los Z ya sabían que ellos venían y estaban rodeados.

- Por eso les dije que debíamos llegar temprano... Dijo Hayate

- Cállate! le ordenó Hayime.

Una persona se acercó con unos guardias y les dijo:

- Los estuve esperando... Aunque llegan retrasados... Supongo que ya saben que soy el líder de los Z. Ahora, como ya sabrán quiero destruir La Academia Alice, pero con ustedes, Habilidad Peligrosa es casi imposible, y sobre todo con su nuevo miembro. Verdad? Sakura Mikan, con tus alices me serás de gran ayuda.

Los chicos se pusieron alrededor de Mikan para protegerla.

- Eso no servirá de nada, ahora están en desventaja.

Los chicos no sabían que hacer hasta que...

- Que quieres de mi? grita Mikan ya enfurecida y dando un paso hacía adelante.

- Que estás haciendo? susurra Hayate. Ella solo lo ignora.

- Bueno, quiero que te unas a mi, acaso no es obvio? responde el líder de los Z con tono de sarcasmo.

- Aja, y que gano yo con eso? pregunta Mikan

- Bueno, sabrás porque murieron tus padres... Contesta el con confianza de que ella aceptará.

- No me importa, ya me lo dijo la academia. Le miente Mikan, fingiendo algo de ironía.

- Tsk... Entonces no te importa lo que le pase a tus amigos?! Le amenaza él.

- Nos conocemos hace poco... Pero no dejaré que ocurra! grita Mikan creando una barrera de fuego alrededor de ellos y ella para protegerse. Los soldados comienzan el ataque.

- Mikan, pero como? pregunta Rui

- Les explicaré luego, ahora váyanse!

- No podemos dejarte aquí! grita Rui, esquivando un ataque.

- Esperenme en la entrada de la academia escondidos, como me quieren no me matarán! Además nos castigarán si no conseguimos aunque sea un alice! No me pasará nada lo prometo! contesta ella esquivando golpes de todos lados.

-... Bien, te esperamos allá! Dice él.

- Bien!

Los chicos se marchan y Mikan se va corriendo a buscar buenos alices... Aunque le duela quitárselos a su dueño debe hacerlo si no quiere ser castigada o que castiguen a los demás. Después de una hora de explosiones de fuego, tornados y gritos, Mikan logra conseguir 4 alices. Aunque estaba muy mal herida, había usado todos sus alices al máximo, sobre todo el de fuego (solo puede coopear 2 a la vez y ella solo tenía el de fuego), como no estaba acostumbrada a usarlo, y aunque entrenó con él, se cansó a los 15 minutos pero aún así siguió usándolo durante todo el rato que estuvo ahí (lo uso tanto que casi se desmaya durante la pelea, pero siguió usándolo, de todas formas no tenía "nada" que perder). Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de escapar lo hizo y se fue hasta la entrada de la academia donde estaban 3 muchachos extremadamente preocupados.

- Mikan! Gritaron todos al unisono.

- Tranquilos, estoy bien, tengo los alices... Dice Mikan disfrazando su dolor con una sonrisa y mostrando las piedras.

- Eso no importa ahora! Esas heridas parecen serias! Gritó Hayate.

- Tranquilos, como tu lo has dicho PARECEN serias así que no se preocupen. Ahora entremos deben de estar preguntándose porque tardamos tanto. Respondió Mikan.

Todos entraron por donde la barrera era más débil y fueron a la oficina del director donde Mikan les dio las piedras y el director le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa: "Excelente, fue mas de lo que esperaba." y Mikan contestó con tono burlón: " ¿Quién te crees que soy?" el solo sonrió un poco ante el comentario. Todos se marcharon de ahí a excepción de persona.

- Gracias por tu trabajo! Le dijeron todos al unisono a Mikan.

- Sé que fuimos muy malos compañeros en esta misión pero te ayudaremos más en la próxima. Dijo Hayime siempre serio.

- No se preocu-

- Si debemos preocuparnos, peleaste tu sola y eso no es bueno, pudiste morir! Es la segunda vez que nos ocurre, la primera fue con Natsume, el también dijo que se encargaría de esa misión y lo hizo... Pero salió muy lastimado, nos lamentamos mucho por haberlo dejado solo... Por eso desde ese entonces no dejamos que ocurriera, hasta hoy... Dice Hayate.

- ... "Dice" Mikan sorprendida por lo de Natsume.

- Por cierto como es que tienes el alice de fuego? No creo que Natsume te hubiese dejado copiarlo y mucho menos usarlo para una misión. Después de todo es muy poderoso y se necesita mucha practica para usarlo del todo bien y no cansarse tan rápido. Tuviste suerte de no cansarte, de seguro lo sabías y no lo usaste mucho ¿Verdad?

- Si, eso piensas tu... Pensó ella.- Por supuesto! Responde ella con una sonrisa fingida. El le devuelve sonríe.- Y sobre el alice de fuego, bueno, pues verán...

Flash Back

Mikan se encontraba por la tarde entrenando para su misión, cuando de repente ve a Natsume practicando con su alice.

PDV Mikan

Creo que ese alice me servirá para la misión... Pero estoy segura de que no me dejará copiarlo... ¿Que hago? ¡Ya sé! le diré que quiero entrenar con él y aprovecharé algún momento para copiarlo. Jejej

Fin PDV Mikan

Mikan se le acerca y le pregunta:"¿puedo entrenar contigo? y este le responde con su mirada fría:"como quieras". Ellos empezaron a entrenar pero un rato después Natsume se da cuenta de que Mikan se queda viendo fijamente su mano llena de fuego este le pregunta que le pasa y ella responde con su sonrisa fingida "Nada", Natsume lo deja pasar y practican unos 20 minutos más asta que Natsume le dice que tiene que ir a su habitación. Mikan asiente y cuando ya no le ve mas. Empieza a entrenar con el alice de fuego, pero 15 minutos mas tarde esta agotada.

PDV Mikan

No sabía que este alice fuera tan fuerte aún si solo tengo un 95% de su fuerza (casi completo) es extremadamente duro usarlo... Debería dejarlo? ( Nota: Mikan después de coopear un alice puede dejarlo, lo que significa que al dejarlo ya no puede usarlo mas, así que puede coopear otro alice porque ya no tiene ninguno copeado) No, este alice me es de gran ayuda. Aunque solo me quede un espacio para copear alice no dejaré este ni dejaré que se vaya (Mikan puede quedarse con el alice que copeó, solo que la mayoría de las veces ella los deja o el alice se va por no ser usado). Entrenaré con él. Pero hoy no tengo tiempo suficiente así que lo tendré que usar sin experiencia... Wow! Ya van a ser las 8 será mejor que me vaya!

Fin PDV Mikan

- y así fue... Finaliza Mikan.

- Ah! Con que así copeas los alices! Dice Hayate.

- Sip! Solo puedo hacerlo cuando el dueño ejerce una considerable cantidad de poder. Dice ella.

- Y cuanto tiempo dura contigo? Pregunta Rui

- Bueno... Dura...el tiempo que yo quiera hasta que yo lo boté, o si dejo de usarlo desaparecerá por si solo. Contesta Mikan.

- Entonces es mejor que lo dejes... Podría hacerte daño a la salud como a Natsume, solo que el no lo puede dejar... Dice Hayime.

- No lo quiero dejar... Me es de gran utilidad, además aprenderé a usar-...lo... Dice Mikan Ya empezaba a sudar por el terrible dolor que sentía, había estado soportándolo mucho tiempo.

- Te ocurre algo? Pregunta Hayate.

- No, nada solo estoy cansada por la misión... Responde ella.

- Entonces ve a tu habitación a descansar. Dice Rui.

- Bien. Dice Mikan.

- Solo una cosa. La detiene Hayime.- Ten cuidado con ese alice, puede causarte muchos problemas de salud. No entrenes tan duro con él. Finaliza.

- Tranquilo, después de todo no tengo nada que perder... Le dice ella.

Todos se quedan un poco confundidos, no entendían eso de "No tengo nada que perder".

- Por cierto. Los interrumpe Mikan de sus pensamientos (a todos).- No le digan nada a Natsume si se entera... No se que haría... Pero de algo estoy segura, no me dejaría tenerlo. Solo cuando esté completamente sola entrenaré, y solo cuando tenga misiones con grupos donde no esté el lo usaré. Así que díganselo a todos los de la habilidad excepto él y Youichi, porque es un bebe. Finaliza.

- Si no se lo decimos pensará que lo traicionamos y se lo dirá rápidamente a Natsume así que es mejor decírselo, además el sabe esconder secretos. Sabe muchas cosas pero no las dice. Dice Rui.

- Bue-...no entonces a el... también... Respondió ella.- Mikan traga saliva, realmente duele su herida.- Ahora me voy a descansar.

Todos asienten y Mikan sale corriendo a su habitación. Al llegar entra rápido a su cuarto (recuerden que su habitación es como una suite) y se sienta en el suelo, se quita la camisa para ver lo que tanto le dolía... Se había cortado el lado lateral izquierdo, un poco mas arriba de la cadera. Ella estaba segura de que sería una herida como esa, y sabía que no era un problema ligero, sangraba mucho (pero no tanto como para desangrarse), así que con todo el dolor del mundo, ella, con valor se hechó una gran cantidad de alchool para desinfectar la herida. Luego se vendó, se puso algunas curitas en los rasguños, por suerte solo tenía sucio en la cara, y solo se la tuvo que limpiar. Luego de limpiarse el cuerpo (no se baño ya que le dolía mucho), Mikan se acostó.

PDV Mikan

Es tan solo mi segundo día y ya tengo una herida de tercer grado, perfecto! Nada puede ser peor... Ah! No! Espera mañana tengo que ir a clases, donde todos me odian a excepción de Hotaru... En fin mientras me mantenga sonriente, feliz y fuerte estaré bien... Creo...

Fin PDV Mikan

Después de un rato, Mikan se durmió en sus pensamientos.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado! No olviden poner un review para continuar la historia! Besos!**


	5. Fui descubierta

Eran las 7:30 de la mañana, Mikan sintió como la luz del sol le encandilaba los ojos por lo cual decidió levantarse, sentía un dolor atroz en su costado (estaba que se desmayaba, realmente prefería estar dormida para no pensar en nada ni sentir nada) y aún no se daba cuenta de que faltaban 30 min para que comenzara la clase. Ella se baño, se vistió y se peinó pensando que eran las 7 am, pero cuando se dirigió a ver la hora eran las 8:05 am! Ella se fue corriendo a la clase, sufriendo de dolor aunque sabía que ya había llegado tarde, eran 15 minutos a pie desde su Habitación hasta allá, así que no había esperanza pero por suerte a primera hora tenía a Narumi-sensei quien la perdonaría. Al llegar al salón se encontró con Narumi quien le preguntó: " Buenos días Mikan-chan! ¿porque llegas tarde?" A lo que ella respondió:" Me quedé dormida", Narumi asintió y le hizo una seña para que se sentara. Ella lo hizo, todos la miraron con una cara de "porque no la castigan si llego tarde?". Ella solo se abstuvo de hacerles caso. A la mitad de la clase, a Mikan le dio una crisis, su herida le dolía, y mucho pero ya se le pasaría... O eso pensó hasta que sintió que la herida se retorció, y gritó en voz baja pero para su suerte nadie se dio cuenta o eso creyó porque Natsume se había dado cuenta (algo obvio porque esta al lado de ella), sabía que algo le ocurría pero no era de su importancia... El día termino lentamente para Mikan, ya no podía resistir pero estaba decidida a aprender a usar el alice de fuego, y así sucedió... Ya había pasado una semana, y la herida de Mikan seguía igual de grave... Era un hecho, con esa herida necesitaba ser internada en el hospital. Nadie sabía de ella ni siquiera Hotaru, cada vez que ella le preguntaba si ocurría algo Mikan le decía que no con una sonrisa bien fingida. Ella no quería preocupar a nadie y menos a su mejor amiga. Aunque sentía que había progresado con el alice, no podía practicar mas de media hora ya que se desmayaba, necesitaba curarse pero como lo haría? La ultima palabra del profesor la había sacado de sus pensamientos, ya habían terminado las clases y se iba a practicar, al bosque del norte pero de lo que no se había dado cuenta era de que Natsume la había visto desde una ventana así que este decidió seguirla. Mikan dejó sus cosas al lado de un árbol y comenzó a practicar. Natsume escondido en la cima de un árbol, frunció el ceño, se bajo muy molesto y le agarro la muñeca chocandola contra un árbol haciendo que ella cayera de rodillas:

- ¿¡Desde cuando tienes mi alice!? ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas usándolo?!

- Una semana... Respondió ella con una voz débil

- Espera... Lo usaste durante la misión!?

- Si, fue la primera vez que lo use... te lo robe cuando practicamos juntos... Lo usé durante la pelea, nos habían emboscado y les pedí a los chicos que se fueran... Yo me quedé pero a los quince minutos de usarlo me cansé pero no dejé de usarlo sino hasta una hora después...

- Idiota! Pudiste haber muerto!

- Y que? Gritó poniéndose de pie - Si muriera a nadie le afectaría! Todos me odian y me temen! Finalizó haciendo una barrera de fuego la cuál el apagó. No necesito que nadie cuide de mi! Gritó lanzando bolas de fuego, las cuales el apagó antes de que llegarán a el.

- No eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para usar este alice! Gritó el. Mikan dejó de atacar pero no por sus palabras sino porque su herida no le permitía mas. Natsume se le acercó y se dio cuenta de la herida.

- Desde...Cuando la tienes...?

- No te importa! Contestó ella. Natsume perdió la paciencia y la agarró gritándole la misma pregunta. Ella le contestó que había sido en la misión, al oír eso Natsume la cargó tipo princesa y la llevó hasta el hospital. Donde unos médicos la atendieron. Natsume fue a buscar a Hotaru quien se fue corriendo hasta allá, junto a Ruka y horas mas tarde un médico salió y dijo:" La señorita Mikan tuvo que ser operada en emergencias, estaba gravemente herida, pero la operación fue un éxito y ya está fuera de peligro tendrá que permanecer aquí durante 14 días en observación" Hotaru suspiro de alivio, Mikan estaría bien así que "ahora solo falta convencerla de dejar el alice de fuego" Pensaron al mismo tiempo, Natsume les había contado en el camino la situación de Mikan. Una hora mas tarde la enfermera había anunciado que ya podían entrar a visitarla y eso hicieron los TRES.

- Hotaru... Viniste... Dijo Mikan casi susurrando.

- Claro! Soy tu mejor amiga o no? Natsume me aviso y vine corriendo lo mas rápido que pude.

- Gracias...

- Por nada. Dijo Hotaru con una pequeña sonrisa.-Por cierto Natsume y Ruka están aquí. Creo que deberías agradecerle a Natsume lo que hizo por ti verdad?

- ...

- Acércate Natsume. Le ordenó obedeció y comenzó a hablar.

- Tienes que dejar el alice de fuego, es muy peligroso, tu cuerpo no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlarlo.

- Cállate! Y no lo digas frente a Hotaru!

- Yo ya lo sé. Intervino ella.- Natsume me lo contó todo y a mi si me importaría que murieras...

- Aunque digas eso, yo sé que tu lo superarías, tu podrías continuar sin mi...

- Que no lo entiendes! Tu eres mi mejor amiga, mi apoyo, una de las cosas mas preciadas que tengo y si tu te mueres, yo me muero! Gritó exasperándose y con una lagrima deslizándose por su mejilla.

- Hotaru...

- Nos vemos mañana Mikan y no olvides lo que te dije. Finalizó ella echándose a correr, Ruka fue tras ella dejando solos a Natsume y a Mikan. Un incomodo silencio se establece en la sala.

- Hagas lo que hagas no dejaré este alice... Dice ella rompiendo el silencio.

- Y que planeas hacer con el?

- Usarlo en las misiones

- Y los otros lo saben?

- Si, lo saben desde la misión, lo que no sabían era que yo lo había usado en exceso.

- Esos malditos no me dijeron nada...

- No te molestes con ellos, yo se los pedí.

- ... Le pedí a Persona que me pusiera en todas las misiones contigo... Aunque es una molestia tengo que hacer que dejes ese alice...

- ¡¿Qué?! Porqué hiciste eso?! No necesito tu ayuda!

- No me importa lo que tu necesites solo quiero que dejes ese maldito alice!

- Este alice me ayudará a descubrir la causa de muerte de mis padres, y porque estaban tan involucrados en esto! ejem ejem (tose). Mikan al ver su mano encuentra una pequeña cantidad de sangre.

- Que te pasa?

- Nada... Dice tapándose la boca. Natsume le agarra la mano y ve la sangre, se queda impactado pero reacciona y le dice:

- Al ver mi alice no solo lo copiaste a el sino también su duración, un alice que acorta la vida, ahora lo quieres dejar?

- No, porque no me importa si muero, ya que podré estar con mis padres.

- Como sea yo hice lo que pude, no eres mi problema así que me voy dice yéndose.

Fuera de la habitación

PDV de Natsume

Rayos y ahora que hago... Es demasiado terca, como se supone que la voy a convencer, tanto tiempo evitando que alguien mas se introdujera en la habilidad peligrosa, sobre todo los de mi clase, y llega ella... Como sea ella no es mi problema lo que quiero es que deje el alice.

FIN PDV Natsume

Natsume sale del hospital.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Hoy les traigo un nuevo cap! Espero que les guste! No olviden poner sus reviews para continuar el fic! Besos!**


	6. Un viaje escolar?

13 días después...

- Bueno señorita Mikan, en estas dos semanas todo salió perfecto, estas pastillas la ayudarán para no escupir sangre pero no puede esforzarse demasiado. Por eso le pide que no use su alice de fuego entendió? dijo el medico.

- Si claro piensa Mikan.- Si... contestó Mikan.

- Bien, entonces mañana sale. Anuncio finalizando la frase y se retiro.

- Mikan! Felicidades! Por fin sales mañana aunque la clase se volverá ruidosa otra vez... Dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ... Si no me quieres entonces me quedo aquí. Dice Mikan inflando los cachetes.

- Sabes que es broma! dice Hotaru mientra ríe y sacude a Mikan quien se ríe a carcajadas.

Después de un rato Mikan le dice a Hotaru:

- Sabes... realmente no quiero ir a clases... ahí todo el mundo me odia...

- Mas bien yo pienso que te temen... por tu alice y tu habilidad, piensan que tu podrías copiar el de Natsume y lastimarlos o robarte sus alices. Pero estoy segura de que tu nunca lo harías.

- Yo sé, tu eres la única que me aprecia... Por eso quiero que me prometas algo...

- ?...

- Si a mi me pasara algo...no... si yo muriera, quisiera que continuaras tu vida con una gran sonrisa, sé que tu dices que yo soy lo que ilumina tu día cuando estas triste, pero... estoy segura de que seguirás adelante, encontrarás a alguien que te quiera... que te ame con su corazón y tu lo ames a él, esa persona hará que tu vida sea como estar en el cielo así que podrás superarlo... ahora prometemelo...

- No... contesta Hotaru con un río de lagrimas en el rostro.

- Prometemelo! Grita conteniéndose las lagrimas

- Esta bien... pero estoy segura de que no te ocurrirá nada... ya es tarde... me tengo que ir... vendré por ti mañana.

- No... yo iré a clases mañana y te veré allá si? le dice con una pequeña sonrisa la cual Hotaru devuelve.

- bien...

Hotaru sale de la habitación corriendo con lagrimas en el rostro, y Natsume quien iba a verla acompañado de Ruka la ve y entonces Ruka se va detrás de ella. Natsume termina llegando a la habitación donde se encuentra con una joven tirada en el piso llorando y gritando "Lo lamento Hotaru" y repitiendo " Lo lamento" una y otra vez. Esto le causa nostalgia al chico, pero solo entra y pregunta frío como siempre:

- ¿Que te pasa? Ella lo ve y se para del piso rápidamente para sentarse en la cama y responder secandose las lagrimas:

- Nada...

- Tu rostro rojo demuestra lo contrario. ¿que pasó?

- Porque te interesa?

- si encuentro tu debilidad podré chantajearte y dejarás mi alice.

- que directo ¬¬

- Ahora cuéntame

- Es solo que hice que Hotaru prometiera que si me moria ella continuaria con una vida feliz con la persona que amaba...

-... Y que te hace pensar que cumplirá con esa promesa?

- Porque sé que ella es fuerte y la podrá cumplir.

-... Porque dices que vas a morir?

- Porque planeó usar este alice para vengar a mis padres e irme contra la academia.

- pfff... y crees que vas a poder con todo eso tu sola? Dice el con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

- Sé que es una locura pero va enserio, con mi alice de coopeage, robo e inserción puedo usar tres alices a la vez.

- Si aunque sea lo intentas te castigarán muy duro o morirás

- Por eso le hice prometer eso a Hotaru... Aunque me duela debo hacerlo.

-... Bien entonces me voy.

- Adiós y no le digas a nadie de esto por favor. Le pide ella con una sonrisa.

Fuera del hospital

- Que es lo que esta pensando esa chica?...

- Natsume! Grita Ruka a lo lejos. Natsume voltea.- Que te dijo Mikan?

- Que planea ir en contra de la academia.

- 0.o Y que vamos a hacer?

- No lo sé, esa chica va muy en serio... Tendremos que idear algo.

- Bien, vamos a nuestras habitaciones.

Los chicos se marchan.

Al día siguiente Mikan se levanta a las 4:30 am para ir a su habitación a alistarse. Cuando llega se baña, se viste y ve un rato la tele, sale de su habitación a las 7:30 am como acostumbra y se va al salón. Hotaru la recibe con alegría pero los demás comienzan a murmurar sobre ella. Sobre todo Sumire quien le dice a su compañera en voz alta a propósito:

- Genial, la clase estaba bien y ahora esta aquí otra vez, debió quedarse en el hospital 2 meses.

- o hasta la graduación. le contesta su mejor amiga.

Todo eso lo oye Natsume quien va llegando al salón junto a Ruka. Sumire empuja a Mikan y le grita a Natsume " Buenos días Natsume-kun! " Como de costumbre, este solo le lanza una mirada asesina (el ya casi nunca lo hacía solo cuando lo enojaba un montón) y Ruka ayuda a Mikan a levantarse.

Narumi llega al salón con una gran sonrisa y todos se sientan (A el lo respetan porque no quieren ser afectados por sus feromonas no como al profesor suplente que Narumi siempre deja a el casi lo matan de terror).

- Mikan-chan! Felicidades por salir del hospital!

- Gracias! Dice ella con una gran sonrisa. Narumi se la devuelve.

- Bueno antes de dejarlos con el profesor suplente les quiero anunciar que vamos a tener un viaje escolar!

- Enserio? donde? Gritan todos al unisono a excepción de Natsume.

- En el bosque! Vamos a acampar!

-... Todos callan.

- Vamos por lo menos no van a tener que estudiar y van a poder hacerse amigos de los de la escuela media!

- bueno no es tan malo dice Anna-chan.

- Tienes razón! Dice Nonoko-chan.

Amigos... Piensa Mikan.

- Bueno ya chicos, los dejo con el profesor suplente. Este le ruega a Narumi que no se vaya porque le aterran esos "mocosos".

- Por cierto el viaje es en 3 días! Adiós! Se despide Narumi, dejando al sensei llorando...

* * *

**Lamento no haber publicado ayer como tenía previsto y le había dicho a algunos, surgió un imprevisto y no pude ni tuve tiempo de meterme... Gomennasai! Dejen sus reviews para continuar el fic! :) Ja~ nee!**


	7. Idiota!

**En el Capitulo anterior:**

_Narumi llega al salón con una gran sonrisa y todos se sientan (A el lo respetan porque no quieren ser afectados por sus feromonas no como al profesor suplente que Narumi siempre deja a el casi lo matan de terror)._

_- Mikan-chan! Felicidades por salir del hospital!_

_- Gracias! Dice ella con una gran sonrisa. Narumi se la devuelve._

_- Bueno antes de dejarlos con el profesor suplente les quiero anunciar que vamos a tener un viaje escolar!_

_- Enserio? donde? Gritan todos al unisono a excepción de Natsume._

_- En el bosque! Vamos a acampar!_

_-... Todos callan._

_- Vamos por lo menos no van a tener que estudiar y van a poder hacerse amigos de los de la escuela media!_

_- bueno no es tan malo dice Anna-chan._

_- Tienes razón! Dice Nonoko-chan._

_Amigos... Piensa Mikan._

_- Bueno ya chicos, los dejo con el profesor suplente. Este le ruega a Narumi que no se vaya porque le aterran esos "mocosos"._

_- Por cierto el viaje es en 3 días! Adiós! Se despide Narumi, dejando al sensei llorando..._

**Capitulo 7 : Idiota!**

Ya era la hora de almorzar y Mikan como de costumbre iba a comer con Hotaru, pero ese día oye como unas amigas de Hotaru le piden comer con ellas pero esta les dice que no puede ya que iba a comer con Mikan. Así que Mikan interviene y les dice:

- Vayan a comer juntas, yo estaré bien

- Pe-

-Nada de peros Hotaru, llevas días comiendo conmigo así que come con ellas hoy, yo estaré bien.

- Esta bien

- Gracias Mikan! Dicen las amigas de Hotaru al unisono.

Mikan ve como las tres chicas se alejan dejándola completamente sola, pero, aunque haya sido por un momento ella sintió que tenía mas amigas.

PDV Hotaru

Si que es persistente, sabiendo que va a comer sola, lo dice con una gran sonrisa, pero así es ella, así es MI Mikan siempre pensando en los demás antes que ella.

Fin PDV Hotaru

Hotaru se ríe ante sus pensamientos de posesión de humanos.

- Ocurre algo Hotaru-chan? Pregunta una de sus amigas. Hotaru mueve la cabeza en forma de negación.

**Con Mikan**

Mikan compra algunos panes y se va al árbol de Sakura (su árbol favorito ya que le encantan las Sakuras). Se sube en el y empieza a comer sin darse cuenta de que hay una persona del otro lado.

- Hey fresitas! Que haces aquí?

- Fresitas? Natsume baja la mirada hacía la falda de Mikan y...

-Pervertido! Que haces mirando ahí?!

- Yo no las vi, tu me las mostraste.

- ... -.-'

- Que haces aquí?

- Comiendo no ves?

- No estabas con Imai?

- Llevo días comiendo con ella (mas o menos desde que se interno en el hospital) así que es normal que quiera comer con otras amigas.

- Y tu porque no comes con alguien mas?

- Porque crees? todos me odian y me temen.

- Entonces porque no les dices que no les harás daño.

- Como si fuera tan fácil, a ti te hablan las chicos porque eres genial y las chicas por que eres... atractivo.

- Enserio? Y tu piensas eso de mi? le dice Natsume acorralándola contra el tronco del árbol. Mikan baja la mirada para evitar que el vea su sonrojo.

- Entonces?

- Si, si es así pero eso no me importa ahora de todas formas lo único que quieres es que yo deje el alice de fuego pero no pasará. Le responde Mikan subiendo la mirada. Natsume queda sorprendido ante su respuesta, en ese momento oyen que alguien los esta llamando.

- Natsume, Mikan se que están ahí, bajen ya! Ordena Persona. Los muchachos bajan y este procede.

- Bien, dentro de tres días tendrán una misión. No habrán que ese campamento era para divertirse. Verdad? Dice con un tono burlón mirando a Mikan.- Cerca de ese lugar habrá un pedazo de la barra que estará deshabilitado, tendrán que buscarlo e ir al puerto. Los Z han creado algo que puede deshabilitar la barra durante algunos minutos y necesito que lo destruyan de lo contrario ellos podrán entrar y atacarnos. Si Fallan tendrán un castigo severo. Irán solos, así que necesito que copies otro alice Mikan.

-Tu sabes lo del alice fuego? Pregunta Mikan

- Yo lo sé todo. Necesito que copies el alice de maldición y maldigas al presidente de los Z si aparece.

- Estas loco podrías matarla, ese alice es muy fuerte! Grita Natsume.

- Y que? Yo no le pedí que copeara tu alice ella lo hizo por voluntad propia y además ella dijo que no le importaba si moría porque podría estar con sus padres.

- Como supiste eso? Le pregunta Mikan.

- Fui al hospital el día que Imai estaba y lo oí todo. Se nota que ella es importante para ti verdad?

- Si le haces algo te juro que te matare. Amenaza Mikan.

- Jajajaj como si tu pudieras antes de que me hicieras un rasguño estarías muerta, además no tiene porque pasarle algo en tanto hagas lo que yo te diga verdad?

- Bien.

- Ahora, Natsume necesito que tu le cubras la espalda.

- Yo no le cubro nada a nadie.

- Tu te propusiste a estar con ella en las misiones verdad? Tuviste suerte de que el director aceptara además si quieres que Ruka este bien harás lo que yo diga verdad?

-hn

- Tu vives del chantaje no es así? le dice Mikan ya harta de los chantajes de Persona.

- Cuidado con lo que dices niña. Mira que te puedo dar un castigo aquí y ahora. Dice Persona matando a una planta con su alice.

- Si les haces algo te mataré. Dice Mikan matando el arbusto completo. (jajaj XD)

- Veo que copiaste mi alice, creo que no te conviene retarme ni tenerlo morirás en algunas semanas si lo usas demasiado.

- Ya lo sabes a mi no me importa morir, además nada me impide que mate a una basura como tu aquí y ahora.

- Ahora si. Persona se dirigió a Mikan en forma de ataque pero esta lo esquivo ágilmente, ella lo ataca con una bola de fuego pero persona es mucho mas ágil que ella y lo esquiva. Persona desaparece pero de repente aparece sobre por detrás y va golpearla pero Natsume interviene con una barra de fuego y grita:

- persona! Acepto el trabajo con ella y ella también lo acepta con eso se soluciona esto!

- Bien, pero tu (Mikan) recibirás un castigo severo por esto.

- No me importa, solo decía la verdad contesta ella apagando la barrera. En eso Persona le pone una pulsera muy ancha ( De este tipo pero no la misma: . /yodonablogs/albumes/2007/04/19/pulseras/1176995800_extras_albumes_ ) y le susurra: " Te lamentaras, ahora atacame" Mikan lo intenta pero algo a electrocuta y pierde fuerzas, ve su muñeca y ve la pulsera, trata de quitársela pero es imposible. " Solo el que la puso puede quitarla, no se como harás ahora para copiar el alice de maldición y practicarlo para la misión te lo quitare el día de la misión 15 minutos antes de que se vayan. Ah! pero creo que lamentablemente Rui ya se habrá ido jajaja esfuérzate zorra." Le dice el con un tomo burlón. Mikan quiere atacarlo pero la pulsera la electrocuta mas fuerte y se agacha por el dolor. Persona se ríe y le comenta que mientras mas duro intente usar el alice mas duro electrocutará. Mikan tose escupiendo sangre y persona se va. Ella se levanta pero Natsume la acorrala contra un árbol y le grita:

- Eres idiota?! en que estabas pensando?

- Me molesta que este amenazándonos de esa manera y con personas a las que queremos tanto! Contesta ella

- De ahora en adelante no te metas en mis asuntos yo asumo la responsabilidad hacía Ruka no tú!

- Bien como sea.

- ... Te pido de nuevo que dejes mi alice.

- No! Mira tu y yo no somos amigos ni nada así que por favor. Porque insistes tanto en que deje tu alice?

- ... Natsume calla.

PDV de Natsume

Es verdad, porque me importa tanto que ella deje mi alice, de todas formas no es mi responsabilidad si ella muere o algo, pero hay algo que hace que quiera protegerla quizás porque de cierta forma ella se parece a mi?... creo que he empezado a enamorarme de ella, pero debo evitarlo, iré con ella y luego pediré separarme de ella. No es necesario que la proteja ella no es mi problema.

Fin PDV de Natsume

- Como sea ya no me importa mas has lo que quieras. Dijo Natsume y se fue. Mikan baja la mirada y se va a su cuarto. Cuando llega se baña, se pone la piyama y se acuesta.

PDV de Mikan

Natsume, Hotaru y Ruka son los únicos que me han apoyado yo sé que aunque Natsume piensa que no somos, digo pensará que no ERAMOS amigos lo eramos. Realmente lo lamento Natsume pero si quiero protegerte a ti y a los que amo tendré que alejarlos de mí. Realmente lo siento.

Fin PDV de Mikan

- Realmente lo siento... Realmente lo siento. Susurra ella, con el brazo tapándole los ojos y lagrimas que corren por su rostro.

* * *

**Bien eso es todo por hoy! Espero que les guste! El proximo cap sale el 13 de septiembre! Ah! Gracias a todos por sus reviews! les prometo que terminare este Fanfic y no se arrepentirán de haberlo leído! Por cierto pongan reviews si me los merezco! Besos!**

** ¿Reviews?**


	8. Gracias!

**En el capitulo anterior: **

_- ... Te pido de nuevo que dejes mi alice._

_- No! Mira tu y yo no somos amigos ni nada así que por favor. Porque insistes tanto en que deje tu alice?_

_- ... Natsume calla._

_PDV de Natsume_

_Es verdad, porque me importa tanto que ella deje mi alice, de todas formas no es mi responsabilidad si ella muere o algo, pero hay algo que hace que quiera protegerla quizás porque de cierta forma ella se parece a mi?... creo que he empezado a enamorarme de ella, pero debo evitarlo, iré con ella y luego pediré separarme de ella. No es necesario que la proteja ella no es mi problema._

_Fin PDV de Natsume_

_- Como sea ya no me importa mas has lo que quieras. Dijo Natsume y se fue. Mikan baja la mirada y se va a su cuarto. Cuando llega se baña, se pone la piyama y se acuesta._

_PDV de Mikan_

_Natsume, Hotaru y Ruka son los únicos que me han apoyado yo sé que aunque Natsume piensa que no somos, digo pensará que no ERAMOS amigos lo eramos. Realmente lo lamento Natsume pero si quiero protegerte a ti y a los que amo tendré que alejarlos de mí. Realmente lo siento._

_Fin PDV de Mikan_

_- Realmente lo siento... Realmente lo siento. Susurra ella, con el brazo tapándole los ojos y lagrimas que corren por su rostro_.

**Capítulo 8: Gracias!**

- Que dices Mikan?! Dice Hotaru.

- Lo que oyes! No te quiero ver mas! Le grita Mikan.

- Pero porque?! estoy preocupada por ti?! Que te hice?!

- Nada, no me has hecho nada! Solo me desperté con las ganas de alejarme de ti! Ahora déjame en paz y vete con tus amiguitas, o quieres que la cosa se ponga fea? Dice ella prendiendo una llama en su mano.

- Hotaru-chan será mejor que nos vayamos... Dice una de las amigas de Hotaru aterrorizada

Hotaru se da media vuelta para marcharse pero antes le pregunta a Mikan:" ¿Que fue lo que te sucedió?" y se marcha sin mas.

PDV de Mikan:

Uff... Me siento cansada y mi muñeca duele, pero que puedo hacer... es la única manera de alejarla de mí. Lo siento Hotaru... Pero no puedo arriesgarte... ni a ti ni a nadie... si es necesario haré que el colegio entero me odié. Supongo que si Natsume me odia Ruka y el resto de la clase también, aunque ya lo hacian...

FIN PDV de Mikan

**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing **

- La campana! Será mejor que me vaya a clase...

Mikan se dirige a su clase donde todos la miran de una manera muy odiosa, sip era un hecho la detestaban aunque le doliera por dentro era lo quería para protegerlos, exceptuando a Ruka, el estaba en manos de Natsume. Las clases comenzaron normalmente, pero durante todas las clase Hotaru estuvo mirándola con cara de preocupación cosa que cierto azabache pudo notar. Las cosas continuaron así hasta el día del viaje escolar (mas o menos 1 día 1/2). En es corto periodo Mikan ya había sido llamada por el director 3 veces, la habían amenazado con hacerle daño a Hotaru sino se comportaba pero era en vano ya que ella les había dicho que había cortado todo tipo de lazos con los alumnos y maestros del colegio, así que si se moría lo haría en "paz" supuestamente. Mikan estaba destruida, definitivamente era lo peor que había tenido que hacer. El autobús llego a su destino y todos los alumnos se bajaron encontrándose con la clase de 1er año B de la escuela media. Todos se presentaron a excepción de Mikan y Natsume, un muchacho se le acerco y le pregunto su nombre a lo cual ella responde:

- No te importa

- Si no me importara, no preguntaría entonces cual es?

- Que no te importa!

- Dime!

- Eres un pesado, me llamo Mikan Sakura.

- Yo Tsubasa Andou

- Alguien pregunto?

- No, pero quise decirlo y dime porque de tan mal humor que te pasa? El primer día de clases parecías muy alegre

En eso a Mikan se la aguan los ojos

- Nada

- Estas a punto de llorar eso no es nada, puedes confiar en mi

- 'Suspiro' Bueno ven para acá.

- enserio tenemos que ir tan lejos?

- Si! Tu querias saber no?

- Bueno si...

- Ok, aquí estamos bien... Lo que pasa es que he estando alejando a todos los que quiero aproposito...

- Y porque haces eso?

- Por que soy de habilidad peligrosa y amenazan con matarlos y yo no quiero eso... Le dice ella empezando a llorar y siendo abrazaba fuertemente por Tsubasa.- ... Y eso te incluye... No quiero que te acerques a mi nunca mas...

- Pe-

- Sin peros, no quiero que algo malo te ocurra... Además, que tu fuiste el único que se osó a hablarme, aunque dijesen todo eso de mí...

- Claro por que yo sé que solo eres una niña, no tienes la culpa de lo que estas viviendo... Solo te sientes sola, me quedaré contigo hasta que te sientas mejor, despúes me iré... Y cuando estes lista puedes venir a verme siempre estaré disponible.

-...Gracias... Pero porque eres tan gentil conmigo? nos acabamos de conocer...

- Si, pero hay una diferencia entre lo que yo veo sobre ti y lo que los demás ven...

- hn?

- Yo veo a una chica dulce, con sentimientos que teme mas por los demás que por si misma en cambio los demás te ven como un monstruo por tus Alices yo pienso que eres como cualquier otra linda chica que busca tener amigos y ser feliz a su manera, esa Mikan es la diferencia.

- Gracias Tsubasa-sempai! Eres lo único que me queda pero te pido que te alejes de mí hasta que mis asuntos esten resueltos si?

- ... Esta bien Mikan pero ten cuidado en las misiones. Cuida que no te ocurra nada si?

- No lo sé, a mi ya no me importa estar viva o muerta

- pero que dices?! dice levantándose de golpe.

- Que-

- No puedes decir eso sin mas! Estoy seguro de que hay muchas personas allá afuera que temen por ti y lo que te ocurra!

- De que hablas? Ellos ahora me odian después de lo que les hice como no hacerlo?

**- **Que dices? Hayas lo que hayas hecho son amigos y te perdonaran! Aunque ahorita esten distanciados ellos aún se preocupan por ti! Así que no digas esas cosas que tu mereces vivir y mas!

- Gracias... Por hacerme entrar en razón y por ayudarme... Ya me siento mejor, así que te puedes ir, además tengo una misión ahora

- Bueno entonces ya sabes ten cuidado y no olvides que siempre estoy disponible si? Le dice Tsubasa con una gran sonrisa, Y Mikan le responde "Si!" devolviendole la sonrisa.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Aquí esta lo prometido (un poco corto pero les prometo que el próximo será mas largo!)! Quiero agradecerles por sus reviews! Espero que les guste! Diganme que opinan y si me tienen algún consejo Ok? El próximo cap sale el 20 de septiembre! Pongan Reviews para continuar la historia si? Ja~ nee!**


	9. Raptada!

**Capitulo 9: Raptada!**

Mikan se dirigió lo mas rápido posible al lugar de encuentro para la misión, ahí un enojado Natsume la esperaba:

- Donde estabas? llegas tarde.

- Lo siento

Persona surgió de entre las sombras y se acerco a Mikan arrancándole la pulsera de la mano (ya abierta), Mikan sintió dolor pero a la vez se sintió aliviada, ya que ya "no sufriría mas" en ese sentido. - Váyanse. dijo el y desapareció. Los dos muchachos se fueron a la guarida de los Z en el puerto y atacaron la entrada pero no había nadie. Empezaron a buscar información de donde podría ser la posible ubicación de los Z hasta que encontraron un papel que tenia escrito el nombre de una empresa muy famosa en Tokio. Ellos buscaron su ubicación en una computadora y se dirigieron hasta allá. Entraron sigilosamente y encontraron una puerta secreta en una de las paredes de los pasillos. Entraron y se encontraron a un montón de científicos trabajando en ese nuevo proyecto para debilitar la barrera alice... Ellos estaban totalmente impactados por lo que vieron pero eso no los detuvo, porque si fallaban esa misión corrían el riesgo de perder algo importante para ellos... Definitivamente no lo podían permitir. Se escabulleron por todo el lugar hasta llegar a la planta donde estaba dentro de un escudo de vidrio irrompible y con una puerta de acero, el proyecto inspeccionado por 5 científicos (dentro del escudo) y rodeado por casi 40 hombres de seguridad de los Z. Ellos idearon un plan en donde Mikan tenia que dejarse ver por los guardias y así la perseguirían haciendo que Natsume tuviera la oportunidad de entrar. Pusieron su plan en marcha y fue un éxito Natsume logró hacer polvo el invento. Pero con lo que no contaba era que el numero de hombres con los que Mikan estaba luchando se triplicaría por lo cual la capturaron y la pusieron en una capsula a prueba de Alices. En eso una pantalla gigante se prende y aparece el jefe de los Z. Quien comenzó a hablar:

- Hola! Como están? Espero que mal? jajaj Natsume pensabas que íbamos a crear un invento tan poderoso y ponerle tan poca seguridad jajaj no me hagas reír! Para hacerte entender, ese invento no era mas que una farsa, lo único que queríamos era a Mikan! Con un alice tan poderoso como ese como podríamos perder la oportunidad de capturarla jajaj que ingenuos! Nuestro plan fue un gran éxito gracias a ti! Así que te doy las gracias! Jaja. Natsume frunce el ceño.- No me pongas esa cara, que yo no he hecho nada... Bueno me despido de ti... tengo cosas que hacer... Natsume oye una voz gritando tras el jefe en de la pantalla.

- Natsume! Natsume! Natsumeeee!

- Cállate mocosa! De repente se oye un gran choque y una chica llorando...

Natsume se dirige hacia el piso donde están ellos, pero se encuentra la sorpresa de que estaba siendo esperado por ellos y los ataca entonces oye la voz de Mikan gritando su nombre. El aumenta su poder y vence a casi todos excepto al jefe quien comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez... Mikan no podía seguir viendo esa escena y comenzó a llorar y a gritar: "Para de golpearlo! Para de golpearlo! Por favor! Haré lo que quieras! Pero por favor para!

- oh! Con que harás lo que yo quiera no? Mikan observa a Natsume todo golpeado y rasguñado..

- Si...

- Bien les dejare un minuto para despedirse asi que te sacare de la capsula pero si te atreves a traicionarme te juro que pagaras con todos los que amas

- No lo haré..

- Sabia decisión El jefe finaliza y sale del salón..

- Vamos Mikan tenemos que irnos!

- Que? No lo oíste matara a los que queremos si lo traiciono, empezando por ti... Y yo no quiero que algo te ocurra... Lo ultimo lo dijo casi como un susurro pero Natsume alcanzo a oírla y ella comenzó a lagrimear.

- ... Esta bien... Pero por favor no llores...

- Esta bien le responde Mikan limpiando se las lagrimas.

En eso entra el jefe y les dice "se acabo el tiempo!"

- Mikan... Yo... Prometo que te sacare de aquí... No importa lo que pase...

En eso Natsume se va y Mikan queda con los ojos llorosos.

Cuando Natsume llega a la academia se va directo con el director y le dice que Mikan ha sido raptada, todos los profesores se preocupan pero Persona y el Director se quedan pensativos hasta que el Persona dice:

- Hay quedar el siguiente paso

- Si, ellos de seguro atacaran pero no sabemos cuando ni por donde entraran... Contesta Narumi

- Debemos ponernos a trabajar ya, hay que defender a la academia... Dice Jinno

- Bueno, les encargare ese trabajo dice el director.

- La próxima vez averiguan mejor lo que nos mandan a hacer... Comenta Natsume

-Cuida tu boca niño. Le amenaza persona

- Hn

- Bueno váyanse todos ya! Tengo que pensar en una estrategia! Les grita el director

Todos se marchan de la sala a excepción de Persona (como siempre), Natsume se va a su habitación pero queda preocupado por la situación por lo que decide no contárselo a nadie.

Pasan días en los que Mikan no se presenta al colegio, nadie se preocupa a excepción de Hotaru, Ruka y Tsubasa quien iba seguido a su clase para ver si recibía alguna noticia pero nada...

- Natsume necesito hablar contigo... Le dice Tsubasa

- Que quieres? Todos se le quedan mirando

- A solas...

- Hn... Quien me siga se volverá chicharrón entendieron? Todos asienten.- Vamos

- Quería preguntarte que ocurrió con Mikan?

- Como si lo supiera

- Yo se que tu sabes! Le grita el tirando a Natsume en el suelo

- Pero que te pasa?! Le grita el intentando moverse pero sin resultados.

- No te molestes, no te podrás mover hasta que yo deje de pisar tu sombra, así que dime, Que le pasó?

- Porque te lo diría? Ademas que es lo que te confirma que yo estuve con ella?

- Me lo dirás porque sino te dejare aquí con mi orden de hacer mil sentadillas, y lo que me lo confirma es que yo estuve con ella antes de que se fuera a la misión contigo.

- Esa chismosa... Una vez que este aquí, dejare de hacer misiones con ella, si se muere no es mi problema, ella misma lo dijo que no me metiera en sus asuntos...

- Eres idiota!? Ella alejó a todos los que quiere para protegerlos para no hacerles daño para que su muerte fuera menos dolorosa para ellos, para que no los mataran... Por eso lo hizo! Yo pensaba que por lo menos el "gran" Natsume Hyuuga se daría cuenta de eso! Ella sufrió mucho pero aún así lo hizo!

-...

- Si tu te separas de ella, realmente morirá... Es eso lo que quieres?

-... No es mi problema

- Bien, entonces haz lo que te de la gana pero cuando este muerta no le eches la culpa a nadie mas que no seas tu... Entonces me dirás?

- ... Mikan fue raptada por los Z, una organización que quiere destruir la academia y nos tendió una trampa en la ultima misión...

- Y la dejaste allá?

- Ella quiso porque no quería que me matarán.

- Ves? te lo dije, para ella eres importante... La rescatarás?

- No es mi trabajo lo hará los profesores o yo no sé quien...

- Fue tu culpa! encárgate!

- Ella quiso que me fuera! No es mi Problema!

- Natsume... Se oye una voz de entre los arbustos.

- Hotaru! Escuchaste todo? Ella asiente en silencio.

- Natsume prométeme que no la abandonarás

- Porque debería?

- Porque sino yo misma me encargaré de partirte la cara y vender estas hermosas fotos tuyas jejej Natsume se sonroja y enoja al ver las fotos en manos de su compañera. (si quieren ver las fotos vean los links en mi biografia XD )

- De donde las sacaste?

- Tengo mis métodos jejej

- Bien como sea lo prometo

- Bien

En eso se oye una explosión y luego una alarma y gritos , los tres chicos se voltean y oyen una voz dando alarma roja y gritando a los estudiantes de marcharse a sus habitaciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**En el próximo capitulo:**_

_- Que esta ocurriendo? preguntan Hotaru y Tsubasa al unisono a Natsume._

_- Los Z! Corramos! Rápido! Grita el al verlo muy a lo lejos_

_..._

_- Hey! Ustedes!_

_- Vamos! grita Ruka_

_..._

_- N..Nat...Natsume..._

_- No Hay tiempo! Vamos Mikan!_

_- Vete... sino ambos moriremos..._

_- No hay manera! Saldremos juntos!_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Realmente lamento la tardanza! Gomen! Espero que este cap lo compense! Mañana les pongo la conti si? No olviden poner las reviews :3 ! Ja- nee!**


	10. No entiendo

**_En__ el capitulo anterior..._**

_- Natsume... Se oye una voz de entre los arbustos._

_- Hotaru! Escuchaste todo? Ella asiente en silencio._

_- Natsume prométeme que no la abandonarás_

_- Porque debería?_

_- Porque sino yo misma me encargaré de partirte la cara y vender estas hermosas fotos tuyas Jejej Natsume se sonroja y enoja al ver las fotos en manos de su compañera. (si quieren ver las fotos vean los links en mi biografía XD )_

_- De donde las sacaste?_

_- Tengo mis métodos jejej _

_- Bien como sea lo prometo_

_- Bien_

_En eso se oye una explosión y luego una alarma y gritos , los tres chicos se voltean y oyen una voz dando alarma roja y gritando a los estudiantes de marcharse a sus habitaciones._

**Capitulo 10:**

**- **Que esta ocurriendo? Preguntan Hotaru y Tsubasa al mismo tiempo.

- Los Z! Corramos! Grita el al verlos muy a lo lejos.

Los chicos salieron corrieron de el lugar hacia la habitación del Director, abriéndola de golpe (Con eso me refiero a Natsume, los otros no se atrevían XD).

- Como dejo que esto ocurriera?! le grito Natsume.

- No sabemos como debilitaron el campo, debe ser por Mikan, esta con ellos, además, cuidado como me hablas a menos que quieras terminar mal... Natsume ignora ese comentario y va al punto.- Como los detendremos?

- Estamos pensando en ello...

- No tenemos tiempo para pensar! A este paso la academia y estudiantes serán destruidos! Ruka! LLevate a Hotaru a tu habitación y quédense ahí!

- Pero...

- Ya!

Ruka agarra de la mano a Hotaru ( esta se sonroja un poquito jujuj) y se va corriendo junto a ella, no tenía otra opción a menos que quisiera convertirse en carboncillo... Unos pocos minutos después Natsume sale de donde el director y se va en búsqueda de Mikan, el ya había ayudado a idear una estrategia para defender loa escuela, ahora solo faltaba la chica. Poco a poco se fue acercando a los guardias de los Z hasta que logró ver a Mikan, pero... algo no estaba bien... Ella tenía una mirada... fría? Indiferente? Como sea que fuera algo le había sucedido o eso pensó Natsume hasta que vió a ¡Luna!, esa mujer la había hipnotizado como se supone que iba a sacarla del trance, sin intentaba rescatarla de esa manera seguramente ella llamaría la atención y no se dejaría por lo que el plan estaría arruinado. - Vaya! Ese idiota del jefe de los Z, lo planeó mejor de lo que había esperado... Pensó Natsume.- Ahora que se supone que haga? Maldición!. Después de varios minutos, a Natsume se le ocurrió el plan perfecto. Así que puso manos a la obra. primero que nada necesitaba el consentimiento del director para su plan ya que él seria la... jejej CARNADA... Natsume sabía que desde hace un cierto tiempo, mas bien muchisisisisimos años Luna a estado enamorada del director de la academia, ella solía trabajar en esta hasta que un incidente ocurrió (este se vera mas adelante), ella se marcho y por mera coincidencia los Z la recogieron, le dieron un "hogar"... etc, solo que ella jamás perdió su amor por el director lo cual era una perdición para ella, ya que él lo es... era todo para ella... Natsume fue corriendo hasta la oficina del director y se lo pregunto, y este pensando egoístamente acepto (la academia iba a seguir siendo suya). Natsume se puso justo en donde Luna pudiera verlos y en menos de un segundo ya había soltado el hechizo, es verdad ella sigue perdidamente enamorada de él, ella fue corriendo hasta el director pero cuando llego el solo chasqueo los dedos, fue soltado y unos hombres aparecieron por detrás agarrando a Luna. Esta se volteo rápido para ver hacía Mikan, y esta tal y como ella esperaba ( de mala gana eh? no se confundan) estaba fuera del hechizo... Maldijo entre dientes por lo bajo e hizo lo único que podía hacer: GRITAR, lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas. Y el jefe de los Z la oyó, miro hacía atrás y para su desgracia un azabache estaba llevándose a Mikan...

**Con Ruka y Hotaru**

Ellos después de un gran rato aún no habían conseguido llegar a las habitaciones, todo estaba rodeado por los Z y por los guardias del colegio (pero se diferenciaban, Ruka le dijo a Hotaru de seguir ( se habían parado ya que Hotaru estaba cansada de correr y en ese momento no tenía nada de sus artefactos) pero un grupo de los Z los vio.

- Hey! Ustedes!

- Vamos! grita Ruka.

Los chicos corren lo mas que pueden hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida. Desesperados, buscan una salida pero sin resultados, los Z los encuentran y estaban dispuestos a todo, incluso matar a unos "niños", ellos comienzan su ataque y Ruka llama a algunos animales para su defensa pero los derrotan, en eso aparecen Tsubasa junto a Misaki y los salvan.

- Están bien?

- Si, gracias, pero quienes son ustedes? Responde Ruka. Tsubasa sonríe.

- Un buen amigo de Mikan, y ella es Misaki, mi mejor amiga.

- Etoo... Estas señalando mal ella esta allá... Le dice Ruka (con una gotita tipo anime en la cabeza) señalando a Misaki, quien se encontraba junto a Hotaru, agachadas en el piso.

- Hey! Estás bien? Le pregunta Misaki.

- N-o... dice Hotaru. Ella se saca algo del brazo... Un dardo tranquilizante le había dado...

- Que es esto? Un dardo tranquilizante? Pero ellos tenían Alices y balas reales... De donde ha salido esto?... Dice Misaki, un tanto preocupada. Los chicos se acercan a ellas.

- Hotaru! Que pasa?

- Un dardo tranquilizante le ha dado... Le dice Misaki

- Eso solo significa una cosa... Dice Tsubasa.

- La quieren... Finaliza Misaki

- Pero porque lo dicen? Que quieren de ella? Pregunta Ruka.

- Porque pudieron haber terminado con ella con una bala real, pero con un tranquilizante se la pueden llevar, no estamos seguros del porqué pero debemos apresurarnos e ir a un lugar seguro. Contesta Tsubasa.

- Mi habitación esta cerca, vamos para allá. Recomienda Ruka.

- Bien Dicen Tsubasa cargando a Hotaru en la espalda y Misaki.

**Con Natsume y Mikan **

Dos chicos se encontraban corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela media, buscando un lugar seguro para refugiarse de los Z, Natsume encuentra una puerta secreta y se entra junto a Mikan. Ella encuentra el encendedor? (no se si así se dice) y prende la luz, era un cuarto pequeño, secreto, lleno de álbumes, fotos, entre otras cosas viejas. Los dos chicos se recostaron de la puerta y pared, y no era de menos, estaban agotados por la carrera que habían hecho, Mikan empieza a llorar.

- Que te pasa? Te lastimaron? Pregunta Natsume, frío como siempre, pero esta vez se le podía notar un poco, solo un poco en la voz, esa pequeña preocupación por ella. Mikan niega con la cabeza.

- Es solo que estoy feliz de que hayas venido a rescatarme, y no se lo dejaras a otro... Dijo viendo frente a ella.

- Claro, no podía dejar que los ayudarás a destruir la academia, es solo mi deber. Dice el viendo hacía la misma dirección.

- Solo eso... no? Pregunta Mikan bajando la cabeza.

- Si. Le contesta Natsume viéndola Ella estaba decepcionada, pensaba que quizás solo quizás el se habría preocupado por ella.- Supongo que es solo un amor no correspondido no? pensó. Ella se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba cuando fue secuestrada, puede que no haya conseguido mucha información de porque las muertes de sus padres, pero se había dado cuenta de su amor por él. Tan solo recordar como se había enterado y lo que le habían hecho le daba terror, es que no podía ni soportarlo era lo peor.

**Flashback **

_Ella estaba encerrada en una jaula, Natsume se había ido hacía pocos minutos y el jefe de los Z comenzó a hablarle._

_- Se nota que te gusta, por la forma en que lo miras..._

_- Claro, que no, solo somos amigos, AMIGOS._

_- Puede que pienses eso POR AHORA. Pero tu corazón grita otra cosa... _

_-... Aunque fuera así el no tiene sentimientos así por mi, es más creo que ni le agrado._

_- eso se vera._

_- Señor lo buscan. Dice un guardia._

_- Bien, llévenla a la habitación de invitados y encierrenla por TODOS lados. _

_- Si, señor.- Será verdad? Que me enamoré de él. Pensó Mikan_

_Cuatro hombres levantaron la jaula y la llevaron a la habitación donde le quitaron el candado y la encerraron. Cada día era una tortura eso habitación solo tenia un baño y una cama con mesita de noche y lampará. No había nada que hacer, la comida era horrible y ella quería escapar así que cuando le trajeron la comida le pego al guardia con la lampará y salió corriendo pero la agarraron de nuevo en solo cuestión de minutos. Desde ese segundo día ellos le lanzaban la comida y no le llevaban ropa, fue un infierno, intento escapar otras veces y pasaba lo mismo, no podía hacer nada, ninguno de sus cuatro intentos había resultado, y para enseñarle una lección para que no se repitiera le pegaban, la obligaban a comer del piso, y otras horribles cosas... al cuarto intento Mikan se detuvo, supo que no lo iba a lograr salir, así paso el resto de sus días en ese horrible lugar, maltratada, sin ropa, ni buena comida. Solo Pensando en que ÉL la rescatará.  
_

**Fin FlashBack**

Mikan no paraba de llorar...

- kan... Mikan... Mikan! le grito Natsume en medio voz baja.- Que te ocurre?

- Nada. Le dijo ella limpiandose las lagrimas. Natsume frunce el ceño.

- Estas temblando.

- Es cosa tu- tuya... Dice con la voz quebrada.

Natsume frunce aún mas el ceño, y la abraza, Mikan abrío los ojos como platos, Natsume la consolaba?, debía estar soñando, el la abrazo aún mas fuerte. Ella comenzó a llorar otra vez, se sentía destrozada. De pronto se oye una bomba.

- El edifico se derrumba! Grita Natsume.

Ellos salen de la habitación secreta y corren lo más rápido que puede para llegar a la salida, pero un hueco se abre en el suelo, y Mikan cae, quedando aferrada al piso (esta en el hoyo entonces esta mas abajo del piso, no se si me entienden XD)

- Mikan!

- N..Nat...Natsume...

- No Hay tiempo! Vamos Mikan!

- Vete... sino ambos moriremos...

- No hay manera! Saldremos juntos!

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_- Natsumeeeeeee!_

_- Mikannn!_

_..._

_- Hotaru, despierta... Porfavor. Ruega Ruka._

_- Ese sedante era mas fuerte de lo que pensé... Dice Misaki. Ruka Vuelve la mirada hacía Hotaru._

_- Despierta, porfavor... Yo... Yo te..._

_- Ru-Ka..._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Bueno chicos, eso es todo por hoy! La verdad es que me inspiré! XD Espero que les haya gustado! Hasta el próx. Cap! Ah! y Lamento no haberlo puesto a las 5, me tardé mas de lo previsto Jejej! XD Besos! Y no olviden los reviews!**_  
_


	11. Me consoló?

_- El edifico se derrumba! Grita Natsume._

_Ellos salen de la habitación secreta y corren lo más rápido que puede para llegar a la salida, pero un hueco se abre en el suelo, y Mikan cae, quedando aferrada al piso (esta en el hoyo entonces esta mas abajo del piso, no se si me entienden XD)_

_- Mikan!_

_- N..Nat...Natsume..._

_- No Hay tiempo! Vamos Mikan!_

_- Vete... sino ambos moriremos..._

_- No hay manera! Saldremos juntos!_

**Capitulo 10:**

Mikan colgaba del piso, y no lograba subir, Natsume fue rápido a su rescate pero el piso cada vez se agrietaba mas y mas cuando se apoyaba haciendo fuerza para levantar la.

- Natsume POR FAVOR vete, te lo ruego, no quiero que termines mu...

- Basta! No vamos a morir! yo te sacaré de aquí! lo juro!

- Natsume...

De pronto otra explosión se realiza haciendo temblar el piso, Mikan se suelta y...

**Con Ruka**

- Que está pasando? porque no despierta? Dijiste que solo era un sedante! Vamos Hotaru despierta!

- Misaki, que esta pasando? pregunta Tsubasa preocupado.

- No lo sé, debió despertar hace media hora, si era un sedante normal pero...

- Es obvio que no. Finaliza Tono quien llega de la nada.- Si ellos la querían matar le hubiesen pegado un tiro pero no fue así, y si la hubiesen querido secuestrar por dinero...

- Dinero? preguntan Ruka, Tsubasa y Misaki al unisono.

- Si, al parecer entraron secuestradores sin alice al colegio, gracias al hueco de la barrera. bueno, y si hubiese sido por dinero Hotaru ya estaría despierta por lo tanto solo queda una opción y es la de experimentos, quieren ver que puede hacer, ya que tiene el alice tecnológico entonces debería de ser de mucha utilidad para los Z.

- Eso quiere decir que estará sedada por horas... Concluyó Tsubasa.

- No... Dijo Misaki viendo hacía Ruka.- Puede durar días o semanas.

- Que? dijeron Tsubasa y Ruka al unisono.

- Hotaru, despierta... despierta... Despierta!

**Con los Z**

- A que han venido? Pregunta Narumi, frente al edificio de CPA (la verdad no estoy segura si era así no recuerdo las siglas, no sé si me explico pero eso es lo que quiere destruir Natsume, Ruka y los demás... )

- Pfff... Aún lo preguntas? Dice el jefe de los Z en tono burlón.- Obviamente a destruir esta escuela.

- Pero porque?

Entonces llega alguien al frente

- Esta escuela es el infierno, usan a los alumnos como armas, como utensilios...Pagarán por todo lo que hicieron... Tu mas que nadie deberías saber el porque de esta operación Narumi, nos usaron y luego nos botaron como si fuéramos basura... de tan solo pensar que te uniste a ellos... me repugnas...

- Reo... Tu sabes que lo hice para mejorar esta academia, hay alumnos que tienen un gran corazón, se ha logrado minimizar el numero de alumnos en la actividad peligrosa...

- Narumi! Abre los ojos! No has logrado nada! Ellos simplemente no encuentran mas alices especiales! eso es todo! No te confundas! Si te unieras a nosotros podríamos derrotar al la CPA (?)...

- Y los alumnos que? No los abandonaré! Con el paso del tiempo, me fui encariñando con ellos, ellos son una parte importante de mi ahora!

- Narumi esto es CASI la guerra (XD), no sabemos quienes morirán y quienes sobrevivirán, y no es de nuestra incumbencia, si realmente quieren vivir, vivirán y si no, no. Eso es todo.

- Estamos perdiendo tiempo vamos. Dijo el jefe de los Z.

- Bien. Contestó Reo

- Lo siento, pero no pasarán por esta puerta. No mientras yo esté aquí.

- Te diste cuenta en la situación en la que estas? No necesitas ser muy inteligente para notarlo, somos mas numerosos que ustedes. Son solo 5.

- Puede que seamos solo 5, pero cada uno tiene un alice, y lo usan para defender a esta academia. Incluso yo que fui usado por esta academia, me arriesgo por salvarla, porque aquí, están las cosas mas importantes para mi.

Narumi hecha (?) sus feromónas al aire y dice "Seguro se quieren ir no?" con esa sonrisita suya (medio gay sin ofender jejej XD ) enseguida casi todos se vieron afectados, incluso los aliados de Narumi.- Ups... se me olvido decirle de ponerse tapones...- Pensó Narumi. El único que quedo fue el chico de las feromonas vocales, quien siempre llevaba tapones.

- Esto va a ser duro... Susurro Narumi / - Esto va a ser duro... Susurro Reo

**Con Natsume y** **Mikan **

- Natsumeee!

- Mikannn!

- No me dejes caer por favor! No quiero morir! No ahora! Gritó Mikan comenzando a llorar.

- Tranquilízate! No lo haré! Te lo prometí cierto? Te sacaré de aquí.

Natsume la jaló con fuerza, hasta que ella pudo agarrar el piso, e impulsarse para facilitar su subida. Todo se estaba derrumbando, pero ya casi lo lograban, no era momento para deprimirse, el suelo estaba suficientemente agrietado por el peso pero con un jalón de parte de Natsume, Mikan logró subir abrazando fuertemente a Mikan, quien le devolvió el abrazo y dijo:" ya estas bien ahora vamonos!" y el piso se derrumbó hacía el vacío, no sabían porque había un hueco tan grande debajo de la academia pero no era su mayor preocupación, lo primerizo era salir de ahí y vivir. Luego pensarían acerca de eso. Por fin pudieron ver la salida y antes de que eso se derrumbara hasta no quedar nada saltaron fuera de ahí. Estaban agotados había sido una experiencia aventurera pero también aterradora.

- Estas bien Natsume?

- eso debería decirlo yo, estas bien?

- etoo... Si...-Mintió, la verdad es que hubo una cosa que no recordó, que no quiso recordar cuando estaban dentro del edificio, era lo único que quisiera poder hacer desaparecer de su vida, después de todo lo que había ocurrido le parecía que eso era lo peor. el primer impacto que tuvo fue el de saber su enamoramiento hacía Natsume, el segundo fue lo que le hicieron en ese lugar y lo tercero pensar en lo que le hicieron en esa habitación, toda su pureza se había ido en ese momento, toda su inocencia había desaparecido, se sentía sucia y no por el polvo, se sentía con ganas de gritar, llorar, contar lo que le habían hecho, pero no tenía el valor. El valor de enfrentarlo. Quizá debía contárselo a Natsume, el la ayudaría...? No, lo mas probable era que dijera " Supera lo no se puede cambiar el pasado" o algo parecido y no necesitaba ser mas ridiculizada. Solo necesitaba una buena mano amiga, Hotaru ella si la entendería quizás le daría un consejo para olvidar, obviamente no iba a buscar al culpable, consolarla sería suficiente, nada más.

- ... Natsume sospechaba que algo ocurría y lo iba a averiguar.

**Con Ruka y Hotaru **

Una hora había transcurrido y Hotaru no despertaba, Ruka seguía intentando desesperadamente despertarla pero sin resultados.

- Hotaru, despierta... Porfavor. Ruega Ruka.

- Ese sedante era mas fuerte de lo que pensé... Dice Misaki. Ruka Vuelve la mirada hacía Hotaru.

- Despierta, porfavor... Yo... Yo te...

- Ru-Ka...

La cara de todos se iluminaron, pero mas la de Ruka, pero entonces "BA-KA!" el Bakaneador le había dado en la cara. Hotaru lo hizo tratando de esconer su leve sonrojo por las palbras que asi dice el chico.

- Q- Que?

- Estas muy cerca...

- Hotaru! Estas bien?

- Si. Dice ya normal.

- Que bien... Dice Ruka preocupado de que la azabache lo hubiese oido.

- Bueno fue gracias a las suplicas de Ruka que espertastes. Menciona Tsubasa haciendo que Ruka se vuelva un tomate viviente.

- eso no importa ahora debemos buscar una forma de reunirnos con Mikan y Natsume.

- Bueno empecemos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_En el proximo capitulo_

_- Mi- Mikan, no puedo creerlo te..._

_- Si... Dijo rompiendo en llanto_

_..._

_- Haré que pages por lo que hiciste!_

_- Yo lo lamento!_

_- Natsume! Nooo! _

_._

_._

_._

* * *

__**Lamento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo! Gomen! Con mis estudios no me había dado chance pero espero que les guste este cap! Lo reescribi varias veces pero no se si quedo bien... Diganme su opinion! Asi puedo mejorar! Por cierto necesito a alguien que traduzca la historia de Cueta Conmigo de Crazy P al ingles! Porfa! Y por cierto estoy escribiendo una historia con el mismo nombre que se estrenara pronto pero es de Vampire Knight! **


	12. Me violaron

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_- Despierta, porfavor... Yo... Yo te..._

_- Ru-Ka..._

_La cara de todos se iluminaron, pero mas la de Ruka, pero entonces "BA-KA!" el Bakaneador le había dado en la cara. Hotaru lo hizo tratando de esconer su leve sonrojo por las palbras que asi dice el chico._

_- Q- Que?_

_- Estas muy cerca..._

_- Hotaru! Estas bien?_

_- Si. Dice ya normal._

_- Que bien... Dice Ruka preocupado de que la azabache lo hubiese oido._

_- Bueno fue gracias a las suplicas de Ruka que espertastes. Menciona Tsubasa haciendo que Ruka se vuelva un tomate viviente._

_- eso no importa ahora debemos buscar una forma de reunirnos con Mikan y Natsume._

_- Bueno empecemos._

**Capitulo 12:**

Los 4 chicos salieron de la habitación yendo en busca de Mikan y Natsume, lo cual no sería fácil... La academia aún estaba bajo ataque pero por suerte, los maestros y alumnos de la habilidad peligrosa habían logrado vencer a la mitad o un poco más los soldados de sus enemigos... Lo únicos que faltaban eran Mikan, Natsume y Yoishi (esto fue hecho a proposito persona ya que aún está en etapa de entrenamiento y si pelea lo pueden matar, ademas que tienes 3 años) que habían estado bajo ataque en el edificio. Rápidamente ellos fueron encontrados por Persona quien inmediatamente les ordenó o... mas buen los obligó a ir a pelear junto a sus compañeros de la habilidad. Mikan (Y no hacía mucho lo había dejado) copeo el alice de Natsume quien se encontraba atacando. Muy pronto ella empezó a atacar con fuego y Natsume gritó:

- Que haces?!

- Atacó! Que más?!

- No me refiero a eso! Estás usando mi alice!

- Es el mas fuerte!

- Dejalo!

- Y dejarme matar?! Ni loca!

PDV de Natsume

Mierda! y ya que había logrado que lo dejará!

Fin PDV de Natsume

Los maestros y chicos estuvieron peleando por mas de dos 2 horas pero justo cuando habían pensado haber terminado de derrotar la segunda mitad, llegaron nuevas grupos de mas de 300 personas, 500 yo diría. Pero fue ahí que Mikan lo vio, justo frente a ella, sus miradas se cruzaron y el chico al reconocerla... SONRIÓ. Mikan salió corriendo con los ojos aguados, siendo perseguida por Natsume, aparte de que estaba agotaba de tanta lucha y escupía sangre, tenía que aparecer ÉL, perfecto! Natsume logra agarrarle la muñeca y preguntarle:

- Que pasa?!

- Nada. le dice ella, pero lagrimas traicioneras empiezan a correr por sus mejillas. Intenta limpiarlas rápidamente pero no paran de caer... simplemente... son... INFINITAS.

- Nada eh? por eso lloras? Que es lo que viste allá que te puso así?

En lo que Natsume termina la pregunta aparecen Ruka y los demás:

Natsume! Mikan! Grita Ruka. Los dos chicos voltean haciendo que Natsume suelte a Mikan y ella salga corriendo, Natsume estuvo a punto de ir a seguirla pero Hotaru lo detuvo.

- Yo hablaré con ella.

Esas fueron sus palabras e inmediatamente fue tras su amiga. Quien se encontraba bajo un árbol de sakuras / cerezos (como prefieran) llorando en silencio con la cabeza entre sus rodillas, Hotaru se recostó (parada, no se si me entienden XD) en un lado del árbol. Había un tal silencio que se podía escuchar el soplo del viento rozando el cabello de las chicas, las hojas y flores del árbol...etc Pero ese silencio se rompió cuando Hotaru preguntó:

- Que fue lo que pasó?

-...

- Contesta.

- Me secuestraron, eso pasó... Dijo ya mas calmada.

- Eso ya lo sé, pero que te hicieron allá? Ya estas aquí pero aún así estás así.

- ... Quieres que te lo ponga en palabras sencillas o quieres saber la historia?... Preguntó Mikan haciendo recaer sus lagrimas.

- Por ahora en palabras sencillas, luego me lo contarás mejor ya que no es el momento para una historia dijo viendo el humo saliendo del edificio de clases secundaria.

- Bueno... me hicieron lo peor que le puede hacer un hombre a una mujer... Dijo aguantando las lagrimas.

- Mi- Mikan, no puedo creerlo te...

- Si... Dijo rompiendo en llanto

Hotaru rápidamente camino hasta estar en frente de Mikan y se agachó: "Lo siento tanto" esas fueron sus palabras antes de abrazar a Mikan lo mas duro que pudo, Mikan lloró aún mas duro haciendo llorar a Hotaru, y como no hacerlo Hotaru apreciaba mucho a Mikan y que la hubieran violado era como si se lo hubiesen hecho a ella, le partía el alma, saber que su rayito de luz, lo que la hacía sonreír cuando estaba triste o de mal humor, estuviera en ese estado. Después de un rato de llanto puro, las dos chicas se secaron los ojos y fueron con Natsume y Ruka quienes ya estaban hartos de esperar e iban a ir en su búsqueda, cuando llegaron las chicas.

- Y bien? Preguntan Ruka y Natsume al unisóno.

- Bien que? Le pregunta Hotaru.

- Que pasó? Ya Mikan está bien? Preguntó Ruka.

- Si ya estoy bien. Pude desahogarme gracias Hotaru. Dijo Mikan, haciendo que su mirada y la de Hotaru se cruzarán y sonrieran mutuamente. Ella ya se sentía bien? Pero... no sé... algo le faltaba... quizás... que Natsume la consolará? No, no era una persona tan masoquista después de todo. Así que dejó pasar esa idea de su cabeza y actuó como siempre.

Cuando regresaron encontraron una masacre, cuanto tiempo habían estado fuera? Todos los enemigos habían sido derrotados pero, algo no andaba bien, no había nadie, ni de los buenos ni de los malos hasta que "Narumi!" Gritó Mikan.

- Mikan-chan! Que bueno que estas bien! Y ustedes también chicos!

- Donde están todos?

- Están en los refugios subterráneos, los maestros, los alumnos, todos, los únicos que faltaban eran ustedes y estábamos preocupados porque no los conseguíamos.

- los? pregunta Natsume.

- Si, Jinno-sensei, otros profesores y yo, los estábamos buscando. Ahora vamonos!

- Pero la escuela ya no está bajo ataque, porque están en los refugios? Interrumpe Hotaru.

- ... Efectivamente ganamos pero no estamos seguros de que no nos volverán a atacar, además debemos esperar a que reconstruyan algunas partes de los edificios mas el edificio completo de la dirección.

- Bueno...

Los chicos y maestros se dirigieron a los refugios pero Mikan mientras hablaba con Hotaru lo vio, se quedó paralizada, justo ahí no se movía, Hotaru se volteo para ver porque su amiga no reaccionaba, y entonces lo vio, el hombre que la había violado, que había abusado de ella, tirando le un beso y riendo hipocritamente, Mikan se lleno de furia y entonces... ATACÓ. Aún no había dejado los poderes de Natsume ni se habían ido, así que... Porque no aprovecharlos? La chica empezó a lanzar chorros y bolas de fuego a su enemigo, quien tenía una velocidad y agilidad excelente. El chico sonrió y comenzó a atacarla, y en un momento en el que daba una voltereta en el aire, le susurro a Mikan "Me extrañaste?", la chica quedó petrificada lo que le dió chance al chico de atacarla pero cuando iba a golpearla Natsume se movió rápidamente y la defendió.

- Quien eres tu? Pregunto el chico.

- Alguien- Le dijo el.- Quien eres tú? Le preguntó Natsume.

- No te lo dijo tu novia? Pues te lo diré. JAJAJAJ

- Noo se lo digas porfavor! Te lo ruego! El no es mi novio! Interrumpe Mikan.

- Mi querida Mikan, si no es tu novio no ha de importarle así que se lo diré.

- Decirme que?

- Yo, LA VIOLÉ.

Los ojos de Natsume se abrieron como platos, no podía creerlo, porque Mikan no s lo había dicho? Una cosa tan importante... El empezó a atacarlo, no importaba la velocidad o agilidad de ese chico, era claro que Natsume lo iba a matar, él iba encerio. Estaba molesto, muy molesto. Aunque Mikan pensó que al él no l importaría reaccionó de una manera totalmente distinta, era como sí... La quisiera, se preocupará por ella... No, imposible, era totalmente imposible que Natsume Hyuuga se preocupará por ella, así que desechó la idea. Debía ser otra cosa. Natsume en un paplacear de ojos ya lo tenía contra la pared, le iba a dar un puñetazo, pero antes de que sucediera le dijo:

- Haré que pages por lo que hiciste!

- Yo lo lamento!

- Natsume! Nooo!

Mikan es totalmente ignorada y Natsume sigue con lo suyo y...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- _Chicos, vámonos, no debemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí. _

_- Si... Contestaron todos menos Natsume al unísono. _

_..._

_- 3 fracturas, este chico recibió una gran paliza._

_- Pero merecido, pronto irá a un tribunal donde será juzgado por abuso de menores._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Mia007: gracias! Y si en el manga es terrible, ojalá Natsume pueda llegar a cumplir su promesa... T^T Pero estoy segura que lo hará el es fuerte!**

**jaaviPeerez: Gracias! Tranqui que lo voy a continuar hasta el fin jejej no pienso dejarlo a la mitad como otros fics. Jejej!**

**Teckk: Gracias!**

**Guest (no se así es nombre o que pero lo pongo XD ) : Gracias! Me alegra de que te guste tanto! :) jejejej**

**Camilaflordeloto: Hola! Que bueno he te haya gustado tanto! Lamentó decirte que para esta historia Natsume no va a ser el primero T^T Es que le quería poner algo de emoción con ese tipo de cosas y no sólo acción de golpes ves? Le da un toquecito original Jejej igual! **

**Bueno chicos es buenísimo que les haya gustado mi fic! Lamento muchísimo no haber actualizado en tiempo! Acabo de entrar red vacaciones jejej ^^U pero bueno a partir de ahora hasta el 7 de energandujando empiezan mis clases) actualizaré más seguido! Jejej Ah! Y echen un vistazito a mi historia cuenta conmigo de vampire knight a ver si les gusta, la acabo de subir así que sólo tiene una cap pero el próx. Los uno en estos días! Bye! Besos! **

**Reviews?**


	13. Nuevo Alumno?

**_En el capitulo anterior..._**

_- Haré que pages por lo que hiciste!_

_- Yo lo lamento!_

_- Natsume! Nooo!_

_Mikan es totalmente ignorada y Natsume sigue con lo suyo y..._

__**Capitulo 13:**

Natsume golpeaba y golpeaba y golpeaba al chico sin ni siquiera darle tiempo de respirar, que es lo que le pasaba? No entendía, de todas maneras Mikan solo era una amiga, porque lo afectaba tanto? Al volver al "mundo real" se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos ensangrentadas, el chico sangraba y no paraba, Natsume solo lo soltó y regresó al grupo donde los otros lo esperaban con una cara de terror, sobre todo Mikan.

PDV de Mikan

Será posible que se haya enojada porque le importo o es solo su sentido de la "justicia"? Creo que optaré por la segunda opción, después de todo a Natsume solo le importa Ruka y esas personas que conoce de pequeño aunque no sé exactamente quienes son... Ahora que lo pienso el no tenía una hermana? Creo que sí...

Fin PDV de Mikan

- Chicos, vamonos, no debemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí. Dijo Ruka.

- Si... Contestaron todos menos Natsume al unísono.

Los chicos se pusieron en marcha pero...

- ALTO. No podemos dejarlo ahí... morirá desangrado... Dijo Mikan, volteando hacía atrás.

- Mikan pero él te... Comenzó a decir Hotaru antes de ser interrumpida por Mikan.

- Yo sé lo que me hizo... Dijo ella bajando la mirada.- Pero aún así no puedo dejar que muera de esa manera, mucho menos cuando puedo hacer algo. Finalizó alzando la mirada. Una mirada seria, fría, con algo de dolor dentro, se notaba lo duro que había sido para ella pronunciar esas simples palabras y aunque quisiera dejarlo ahí pudriéndose como lo merece, su conciencia no se lo permitía.- Entonces me ayudarán a llevarlo al hospital o no?

- Si. Dijeron ellos menos Natsume claro quien intervino.

- Me encantaría saber que es lo que pasa por esa cabeza tuya, el tipo t hizo pasar días como si estivieses en el infierno y para colmo te VIOLA. Así que porque quieres ayudarlo no es suficiente con lo que te hizo? Quieres mas de eso? Te gustó, acaso? Habla!

- Natsume... Como puedes decir tales cosas... ni siquiera me conoces bien! Ustedes, TODOS, saben que eso fue una pesadilla para mí, pero aún así... no tienes corazón?! Jamás has querido ayudar a alguien no importa lo malo o cruel que haya sido?! Él... puede que me haya violado... pero si lo dejará ahí, porque eso es algo que me alegraría hacer, mi consciencia me mataría por la culpa! Yo no soy una asesina! Ni mis padres lo eran! Pero aún así los mataron! Y frente a mí! Ya pueden ver que el mundo es injusto! Finalizó con los ojos aguados.

- No me importa la historia de tu vida! Solo sé que estas enferma! Y por si no lo habías notado, ya has matado gente, en las misiones has matado cientos quizá miles de personas!

En ese momento Mikan le da una cachetada a Natsume.

- Quizás no tenga el físico mas bonito, quizás tampoco sea la más inteligente pero tengo algo de lo que tu careces... CORAZÓN.

En lo que terminó su frase, Mikan fue en la ayuda del muchacho, y junto a Ruka y Misaki lo levantaron pra llevarlo al hospital.

- Ay Natsume... Dijo cierta persona con una estrellita marcada en la mejilla.

- Que?!

- Como puedes decirle eso a una chica?... Sobre todo a Mikan que ha pasado por tanto... Pobrecita... Quizás aún no te hayas dado cuenta de tus propios sentimientos o quizás si. Pero si no tomas consciencia a tiempo puede que para cuando lo hagas sea muy tarde... Piénsalo...

En eso Tsubasa también se va en la ayuda del chico rápidamente (el chico estaba tan pesado que ni siquiera los tres anteriores(Ruka, Mikan y Misaki) habían podido levantarlo o casi nada haste que llegó Tsubasa que tiene fuerza por ser ya un chico más grande (Ruka no cuenta porque tiene 12 años y no tiene tanta fuerza, pero Natsume si)). Natsume los siguió a paso lento pensando en las palabra que el chico le había dicho, mas bien redundaban en su cabeza.

PDV De Natsume

Quizás aún no te hayas dado cuenta de tus propios sentimientos o quizás si. Pero si no tomas consciencia a tiempo puede que para cuando lo hagas sea muy tarde...

Qué diablos quiere decir con eso? Pfff... Esa niña tonta ni siquiera es mi tipo, no hay manera en este mundo, no en este universo que ella llegase a gustarme. Pero aún así siento como un dolor en el pecho... como si algo me estuviera faltando... Será culpa? Naaa! debe ser otra cosa.

Fin PDV De Natsume

Los chicos llegaron al hospital y pidieron por un médico lo mas rápido que pudieron, Le hicieron radiografías, exámenes de orina, enfin muchas cosas para ver su estado.

- Como está, Doctor?

- Por suerte solo fueron fracturas, nada interno.

- ufff... Suspiró Mikan.

- Cuantas fracturas fueron? Pregunta Hotaru.

- 3 fracturas, este chico recibió una gran paliza.

- Pero merecido, pronto irá a un tribunal donde será juzgado por abuso de menores. Dijo ella.

- Abuso de menores? Pregunta Narumi, saliendo de la habitación de al lado.

- Si, lo que pasa es que... En ese momento Misaki le tapa la boca y Mikan se pone delante de él.

- Es una larga historia, te lo contaré luego Narumi-senseiiii. Finalizó Mikan cortándole la palabra a Tsubasa.

- Casi metes la pata! Susurró Misaki.

- Lo siento... Se disculpa Tsubasa. Mientras se quita la mano de Misaki de la boca.

En eso suenan las cornetas del colegio: "Alumnos estamos felices de informarles que ya la academia es segura nuevamente por favor todos descansen que mañana empezaran el día como habitualmente lo hacen, Gracias."

- Sii! Todos se abrazaron exceptuando a Natsume.

**Al día siguiente...**

- Hola mis niños! Me alegra estar nuevamente otro día con ustedes! Después de todo lo que ocurrió me alegra saber que no hubo ningún herido! Pero bueno dejemos esa conversación! Les quiero presentar un nuevo alumno, Takumi Matsumoto! Su alice es de tierra y espero que se lleven bien con él!

En eso entra un chico extremadamente guapo, todas las chicas se quedaron babeando por él, excepto Mikan que no le interesaba mas que para que fuera su amigo y claro Hotaru que no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

- Porque no te sientas a lado de Mikan-chan?

- Quien?

- Oh! la chica de dos coletas por allá!

- Ok. Contestó dirigiéndose y sentándose al lado se esta.

- Hola! Como estas? Soy Sakura Mikan!

- Oh, hola. Takumi Matsumoto.

Al final de las clases, Mikan se dirigió a su dormitorio pero de repente sintió una fuerte brisa y entonces algo la atacó. Mikan cayó al piso dando vueltas por la explosión, entonces vio unos fantasmas que parecían dirigirse a hacía ella, Mikan gritó. Y por menuda coincidencia Takumi iba pasando por ahí y la vio, así que fue en su rescate.

- Te metes mucho en problemas? Preguntó después de cargarla tipo princesa y dejarla en el suelo.

- Jejej no sé.

- Sabes de donde provino?

- no... Pero creo que sé quien fue... Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Mas fantasmas se acercaron a ellos y los atacaron, Mikan estaba escondida detrás de Takumi por su miedo a los fantasmas. En cambio, Takumi se concentraba en protegerla y vencerlos.

- Será Yoichi? Se pregunto él a si mismo en un susurro pero aún así fue algo que logró oír Mikan.

- Como lo conoces? Estas en habilidad peligros también?

- si, y como que también? estas tú?

- Para mi desgracia si.

Takumi siguió peleando pero en un momento preciso pararon de llegar entonces él apareció.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- Supongo que ya se conocieron no?_

_- Cállate. Dijo Takumi._

_- Me recuerdas tanto a la primera vez que vino Mikan... Disfrutaron la batalla?_

_..._

_- Acaso estas celoso de mí?_

_- Pfff... Porque estaría celoso de ti? Pregunta Natsume con un tono burlón._

_- Por Mikan._

_La cara de Natsume se pone seria y dice:_

_- Esa niña tonta no es mi tipo, prefiero las sexys._

_- Entonces me la puedo quedar?_

_Natsume frunce el ceño.- Haz lo que quieras._

_..._

_- Mikan, no te sueltes de mí!_

_- No lo haré! _

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Lo sé, no merezco su perdón! T^T Lamento haber tardado tanto pero estuve ocupada! Les quiero decir a todos aquellos que me han apoyado y enviado mensajes para que continue que me siento muy feliz, contenta de que lo disfruten de esa manera! Les prometo que intentaré actualizar lo mas rapido posible! Lo que si es seguro es que la terminaré de eso no hay duda no importa cuanto me tarde! Eso es todo! Y Gracias!**_  
_

**Reviews?**


	14. ÉL me protegerá

***Entra al escenario y le tiran tomates* Yo sé, me tardé demasiado en actualizar, pero he estado absorbida estudiando. Aún no he logrado subir mi promedio de historia universal e Historia normal. Pero conseguí el tiempo para continuar la historia y como prometí la terminaré. Al final del cap les dejaré el regalo por mi ausencia.**

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_- Será Yoichi? Se pregunto él a si mismo en un susurro pero aún así fue algo que logró oír Mikan._

_- Como lo conoces? Estas en habilidad peligrosa también?_

_- si, y como que también? estas tú?_

_- Para mi desgracia si._

_Takumi siguió peleando pero en un momento preciso pararon de llegar entonces él apareció._

Capítulo 14:

- Que quieres? Preguntó Takumi, poniéndose frente a Mikan para protegerla.

- Supongo que ya se conocieron no?

- Cállate. Dijo Takumi.

- Me recuerdas tanto a la primera vez que vino Mikan... Disfrutaron la batalla?

- No había nada que disfrutar. Le contestó Takumi.

- Aunque me siento algo decepcionado por parte de "mi querida" Mikan. Pensé que ya habías perdido ese estupido miedo a lo fantasmas. Dijo dirigiéndose a ella.

- No es nada que te importe.

- Claro que sí, porque al momento de pelear tu no sabes cuando aparecerán y te mataran por tu miedo. De ahora en adelante recibirás ataques en cualquier momento de fantasmas, y cada vez que te escondas te pondré la pulsera bloqueadora de alice durante dos días.

- Que?!

- Por cierto aunque tengas el bloqueador de alice. Los fantasmas te seguirán atacando y tendrás que arreglártelas.

- Eso no es justo! Intervino Takumi.

- Nadie dijo que sería justo. Finalizó él antes de desaparecer.

- Personaa! grito Mikan poniéndose delante de Takumi. - Maldito infeliz... Dijo en un susurro.

- Mikan de ahora en adelante tendremos que ser muy cuidadosos. Dijo su compañero agarrándola por un hombro para que se voltee.

- Tendremos? Noooo, no no no no no no no no. No es necesario. Dijo negando rotundamente con las manos.

- No creías que te iba a dejar sola en esto o si?

- Si?

- No.

- Pero correrás un gran riesgo!

- Y quien dijo que no me gusta el peligro? Finalizó él, con una sonrisa de medio lado, y se fue caminando como su nada.

- Tonto... Dijo ella en un susurro y con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ese chico definitivamente le estaba empezando a gustar.

Al día siguiente

"Mikan siempre se despertaba a las 6:00 pero ese dia estaba extrañamente agotada."

Mikan sintió un extraña luz en los ojos, así que los abrió lentamente. "Que raro." Pensó ella, normalmente no había tanto sol a las 6:00 de la mañana... Entonces se asomó para ver su reloj que marcaba... Las 7:20! Mikan se levantó rápidamente de su cama para salir disparada hacia el baño, se quitó la ropa y antes de meterse a bañar, miró fijamente esa herida en su costado que le había dejado aquella misión. Después de un rato Mikan estaba lista y cuando vio la hora, las 8:15!

- No puede ser que me haya tardado tanto! Lo peor es que tengo clase con Jinjin! Gritó ella saliendo desparramada al salón.

PDV Mikan

Diossss me va a matar! De mi dormitorio al salón son 15 min a pie y si corro son 8 min! Son las 8: 17 y estoy saliendo del edificio! Si las clases comienzan a las 8:00, estaría llegando casi media hora tarde! Aaah!

Fin PDV Mikan

Mikan corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero con lo que no contaba era que cuando ya estaba casi en la entrada del edificio uno fantasmas la atacarán. Se escondió rápidamente por su temor y estos la persiguieron, gritó, pero nadie la oyó. En un momento preciso los fantasmas pararon y persona apareció.

- Te lo advertí no?

- Cállate animal.

- Te he dicho que cuides tu vocabulario. Dijo acercándose a ella, mientras ella retrocedía. Pero la pared la traiciono y el la aprisiono contra la misma.- No sabes de lo que soy capaz por respeto. Le susurró en el oído, mostrando como pulverizaba una Cayena.

- No me puedes matar, te quedarías sin unos alices muy poderosos.

- Quien dice que te mataré, puedo torturarte, quitándote a tus preciados amigos.

- ... Perdóname...

- Así esta mejor. Ahora, como te había dicho tenías que dejar ese estúpido miedo por los fantasmas o usar el bloqueador, supongo que elogiare la segunda opción no? Dijo agarrándole con fuerza la muñeca, para ponerle el brazalete.- Recuerda que te seguirán atacando aunque lleves este brazalete, y si no los atacas teniendo el brazalete se te agregaran dos días más a la cuenta. Finalizo con una sonrisa "victoriosa".

- Maldito...

Mikan vio la hora, eran las 8:35! Subió corriendo al salón llegando casi a las 8:37. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, respiro hondo, puso una cara seria y entró.

- Señorita Mikan. Dijo Jinno viendo su reloj. Todos empezaron a susurrar. - 47 min de retraso, ahora cree que puede llegar a la hora que le de la gana. No señor. Tendrá un castigo triple. Vaya a su asiento.

- ...

Todos susurraban "Y esta quien se cree?", "Viste? Tiene un bloqueador alice!", "Que habrá hecho?"...etc Pero Mikan no les presto mucha atención, después de todo ya era costumbre. Entonces, una voz conocida le preguntó:

- Porque te pusieron el brazalete?

Era Natsume.

- Nada que te interese.

- Tsh

Mikan llego a su asiento y Takumi le preguntó:

- Te atacaron?

- Si...

- No pudiste defenderte. Cierto?

- No...

- Te enseñaré a defenderte, a olvidar el miedo.

- Pero tengo el bloqueador.

- Con y sin tu alice. Finalizó él.

A lo lejos un chico pelinegro, se quedo observándolos con el ceño fruncido.

"Como ya se habían vuelto tan cercanos?!". Al finalizar las clases, Natsume fue a contestar su pregunta.

- Takumi, ven conmigo. Todos se quedaron como "whoao!" Y los comenzaron a seguir, pero Natsume y Takumi les lanzaron una mirada tan terrorífica que salieron corriendo.

- Para que quería verme. Comenzó Takumi rompiendo el silencio.

- Desde cuando tu y Mikan son tan amigos?

- Que?

- Lo que oíste.

- Acaso estas celoso de mí?

- Pfff... Porque estaría celoso de ti? Pregunta Natsume con un tono burlón.

- Por Mikan.

La cara de Natsume se pone seria y dice:

- Esa niña tonta no es mi tipo, prefiero las sexys.

- Entonces me la puedo quedar?

Natsume frunce el ceño.- Haz lo que quieras.

Al finalizar, este último se va enojado.

- Tsh, eres muy interesante Natsume.

Takumi regresó a la clase y comenzó a hablar con Mikan. Entonces, cruzó miradas con Natsume.

- Hey, quieres ir ciudad central hoy por la tarde Mikan?

- Claro!

Natsume frunce el ceño.

En ciudad central

- Whoao! Mira ese vestido! Es hermoso!

- Es bonito, pero ese está mejor. Dijo señalando un vestido que llegaba un poco más bajo que la mitad del muslo, rojo, de cinturón en la cintura, semi-pegado al cuerpo desde el cinturón para abajo (ósea el vestido tenía la forma de la figura), del cinturón para arriba pegado así que destacaba el busto y strapless.

- Pero es algo... Revelador.

- De todas maneras no te quedaría bien es para chicas más grandes y con busto.

Miran miro su busto, sip casi plano.

- Hey!

El chico había sonado como Natsume por un momento. Pensó Mikan mientras observaba como él se reía.

- Mira hay un concierto de un tal Reo. Quieres verlo?

- Sii!

En el concierto Mikan empezó a disfrutar de la música pero Rakumi estaba más bien aburrido. Aunque le daba risa las caras que ponía Mikan cada vez. Todo comenzó a explotar de gente y ellos se alejaban cada vez más.

- Mikan!

- Takumi! Estoy aquí!

Takumi le agarra la mano.

- No te sueltes!

- No lo haré!

Llegó un momento en el que Mikan no resistió más y se soltó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

- Me asusté mucho! Buaaa! Dijo Mikan entre sollozos.

- Tranquila... Ya estoy aquí! Dijo él dándole un tierno abrazo que la hizo sentirse cálida.

...

- Lo que tienes que hacer es pensar en cosas buenas, cosas felices. Vamos, piensa en algo. Ya? Le preguntó Takumi a Mikan.

- Si!

.

.

.

* * *

**Como dije antes de comenzar el capítulo, les voy a dar una sorpresa para rogar mi perdón! A partir de hoy y otros 3 días más, voy a estar subiendo caps diariamente. Ósea durante 4 días. Y tratare de actualizar más seguido! No olviden dejar sus reviews! Ellos son la fuerza que me dan para continuar! Porque así se que me apoyan! Por cierto le quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que me apoyaron durante mi ausencia y me escribían reviews para que continuase! Gracias!**

** Reviews?**


	15. Esa es mi historia

**_En el capítulo anterior:_**

_- Mikan!_

_- Takumi! Estoy aquí!_

_Takumi le agarra la mano._

_- No te sueltes!_

_- No lo haré!_

_Llegó un momento en el que Mikan_ _no resistió más y se soltó._

**Capítulo 15**

_Mikan comenzó a alejarse cada vez más y más hasta que desapareció de la vista de Takumi._

PDV Mikan

Donde estoy? Dios mío, ayúdenme! Por favor quiero salir de aquí!

Fin PDV Mikan

Sin saber que hacer, y sin darse cuenta, lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, sin parar. Se toco los ojos con las manos temblorosas, y con terror se agachó en el piso envolviendo su cabeza entre sus manos. Nadie le hacía caso, sólo le decían muévete, no tenían nada de misericordia hacia una chica llorando en el piso, ahí fue cuando no lo soporto más y se desmayó.

*En la enfermería del lugar del concierto*

Mikan abrió un ojo para enseguida abrir el otro para darse cuenta de que Takumi estaba sentado justo frente a ella.

- Te dije que no te soltaras.

- No fue mi intención! Simplemente no pude resistir la presión que todos hacían al moverse, era como un remolino que me absorbía!

- Si no fueras así de débil hubieras resistido más! Como harás para las misiones si ni siquiera puedes defenderte de una multitud?!

Los ojos de Mikan se aguaron, y unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, lágrimas con las cuales Takumi no contaba.

- Y tu crees que me gusto mucho esa experiencia?! Qué estaba disfrutando del calor de la playa?

- Pff... Se río en sus adentros Takumi.

Mikan rompió en llanto.

- Me asusté mucho! Buaaa! Dijo Mikan entre sollozos.

- Tranquila... Ya estoy aquí! Dijo él dándole un tierno abrazo que la hizo sentirse cálida.

Por alguna razón esas palabras reconfortaron a Mikan, por lo tanto se acurruco aún más en el pecho de Takumi donde finalmente se quedó dormida. Takumi sonrió de lado y susurró "Dios, la carga que me ha tocado". Pero eso no era todo lo que se veía en esa escena, aunque no lo crean el azabache siempre estuvo observando de lejos la situación, y para ser sincera su sangre estaba pero que ni les cuento. Él había estado espiando la pequeña "pareja" desde que Takumi había mencionado lo de ciudad central, el quisiera haber ayudado a Mikan pero su orgullo no se lo permitía ya que si lo hacia, ellos sabrían que el estaba ahí , y este Takumi hubiera salido victorioso así que se abstuvo a tal humillación.

Mikan y su acompañante salieron de ciudad central y se fueron a la habitación de este. Allí el le explicó a Mikan como defenderse de los fantasmas:

- Lo que tienes que hacer es pensar en cosas buenas, cosas felices. Vamos, piensa en algo. Ya? Le preguntó Takumi a Mikan.

- Si!

- Bien... YA!

Fantasmas empezaron a salir de todas partes y Mikan concentrada en sus pensamientos los combatió.

Después de un rato como resultado, Mikan salió victoriosa y feliz de la batalla. Si que le había ayudado ese consejo.

- Bueno, gracias por todo! Me voy!

- Espera! Gritó Takumi.- Aún falta un reto. Y este es muy difícil y se que te va a doler pero debes prepararte para lo que venga.

- Tranquilo, estoy lista para lo que sea. Dijo poniéndose en una posición karateka.

- Ya!

Entonces unos fantasmas en forma del espíritu de sus padres se pusieron frente a ella. Toda lo que le había enseñado Takumi se había ido al caño. Lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro, para que después ella comenzara a caminar hacia ellos.

- Mamá...Papá... Porque me dejaron dijo llorando aún más fuerte.

Pero estos se quedaron inmóviles y unos segundos después, aquellas almas que parecían encariñadas con Mikan se tornaron malvadas y atacaron. Mikan gritó.

Justo en ese momento, Takumi saltó sobre ella y cayeron en la cama. Mikan comenzó a llorar entonces, como por 3era vez en el día. Había sido un gran shock para ella haber vuelto a ver a sus padres asi de la nada. Siguió llorando hasta la 2 de la mañana cuando por fin se calmó.

- Cuentame que pasó con tus padres? Pregunto Takumi con Mikan sobre su pecho y el abrazandola sobre la cama.

- Es una larga historia. Se limitó Mikan a responder.

- Tengo tiempo. Lo único que se es que murieron.

Mikan lo vio un poco desconcertada y suspiro antes de empezar a contar la historia.

- Todo comenzó cuando mis padres y yo...

Flash Back

Era en la tarde y como siempre Mikan regresaba de sus escuela para ir a cenar con sus padres. Pero ese día, había algo distinto en sus padres... Estaban preocupados por alguna razón y ella no entendía cual.

- Mami, que vamos a cenar hoy?

- Crepes mi niñ, lo que tanto te gusta.

- mmm! Que rico!

En la mesa

Los dos padres se miraron fijamente y comenzaron a hablar:

- Mikan, mi nena... Inicio el padre.- Prometene que no importa lo que pase, jamás extinguirás esa sonrisa que tienes.

- Claro, Papi!

- Y que sacaras buenas notas y te esforzarás al Maximo aunque no estemos a tu lado. Finalizo Yuka.

- Claro mami... Pero... Que pasa porque están taextrañaos pareciera que fueran a irse a algún lado.

Después de aquellas palabras la mamá de Mikan explotó en llanto. Siendo enseguida reconfortada por su esposo. Lo que Mikan no sabía (y sigue sin saber) era que estaban en un grave peligro ya que sus padres estaban metidos en algo muy peligroso, y se habían metido en problemas. Por lo tanto debían pagar las consecuencias, ellos sabían que no podían escapar o sería peor. Sabían que vendrían por los alices de su niña, que no la dejarían en paz hasta conseguirlos... (Aquí continúa lo que Mikan sabe) Entonces a la mañana siguiente ocurrió la "masacre", sus padres habían peleado con unos hombres de negro, pero sus habilidades no habían sido suficientes para venceellos por lo tanto murieron y los hombres se fueron. Ruin rato más tarde se encontraba una niña llorando sobre los cadáveres ensangrentados de sus padres.

FIN Flash Back

Despues de escuchar la historia, Takumi estaba sorprendido y Mikan tenía sus ojos ya hinchados, medios aguados.

- Esa es mi historia. Finalizó Mikan, ya casi al borde de reventar.

- Tranquila no dejaré que te pase nada, ahora me tienes a mi dijo abrazándola. Y ahí se quedaron ellos, durmiendo juntos y con una mirada trasera que los fulminaba desde la ventana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Como puedes estar en la habitación de un hombre y además abrazados en la cama! Es que no tienes sentido común!? Tus padres estarían decepcionados de lo que te convertiste.

Mikan le da una bofetada.

- A ti que te interesa no eres ni mi novio, ni mi amigo, ni nada! Porque sigues fastidiándome? Es que acaso te gusta recordarme mi pasado? Solo dilo!

...

- Tsh!

- Así son las cosas Natsume.

...

- Es cierto lo que dijiste. No estaba segura, antes, pero es cierto...

- Ya es demasiado tarde.

- Por favor! Yo iré en vez de él!

- Qué?

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola chicos! Les quería decir que hoy comienza los cuatro capítulos seguidos! Xq estoy segura que a partir de mañana tendré el tiempo! Mañanas público! Bueno espero que les gusté este capítulo! Gracias por sus reviews y el apoyo que me han dado para continuar esta historia! Adiós! **

** Reviews?**


	16. Aunque muera, lo haré por él

**Chicos! Ahora que me doy cuenta yo anteriormente (CAP 2) habia mencionado que la edad de Mikan era la que estaba acordada en el manga pero hay varias así que consideren como que tuvo 14 todo este tiempo. **

* * *

_**En el capítulo anterior:** _

_Esa es mi historia. Fijó ella con sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y aguandose otra vez. _

_- Tranquila te protegeré. _

_Entonces se quedaron dormidos. _

_Pero estos no eran los únicos en la escena. En lo profundo de podía ver a un azabache con una mirada que los fulminaba. _

**Capítulo 16**

Al día siguiente Mikan se despertó con la luz del sol que llegaba a su rostro. Se sentía extraña, como si no fuera su cama, entonces recordó y... BUM! Se levantó de golpe para ver a un chico saliendo del baño.

- Hn? Ya te despertaste?

- Si... Dijo frotándose los ojos con mucho cansancio aunque seguía algo sorprendida por haberse quedado durmiendo en la habitación de este último. Cuando término de frotarse los ojos luego ver bien a Takumi quien se encontraba sólo con un pantalón (con el torso desnudo) y la toalla sobre su hombro, se podía observar que hacia mucho ejercicio ya que tenía cuadrito bien formados. Se estaba cepillando los dientes.

Mikan se tapó los ojos rápidamente y se tapó con la sábana.

- Que haces? Párate, ya son las 7:00

- Ponte una camisa primero Takumi-kun

- ah? Esto? Tranquila no pasa nada, siempre lo hago.

- Pero aún así, me da mucha pena!

- Vamos! Dijo el para luego quitarle la sábana de encima a Mikan y sacarla de la cama.

- aaah! Nooo! Takumi-kunnn!

Entonces, él empezó a hacerle cosquillas para que terminara de despertarse.

- jajajajajaj nooo! Ajajajaj! Gritaba Mikan, ya se había olvidado completamente de su torso desnudo, él si que sabía hacerla sentir cómoda. Después de unos minutos Mikan se metió a bañar. De alguna forma a Takumi le había dado tiempo de buscar la ropa de Mikan. Cuando salió del baño le pidió a Takumi que saliera para afuera. Este asintió y salió. Mikan comenzó a cambiarse, se quitó la toalla dejando su cuerpo al desnudo, con su cintura estrecha, caderas anchas y un busto comenzando a desarrollarse. Mikan comenzó a vestirse cuando, una gotita de sangre cayó al suelo y Mikan exclamó " Nooo!" (Las chicas saben a que me refiero XD)

- Mikan! Pasó algo?! Dijo Takumi algo preocupado.

- No!

Mikan no sabía que hacer sus toallitas sanitarias estaban en su habitación y no podía pedirle a un hombre que las buscará, además que estaba con su ropa interior.

PDV Mikan

Ahora que lo pienso Takumi me trajo ropa interior... Acaso vio mis cosas?! Dios! Que penaaa!

FIN PDV Mikan

Entonces Mikan rápidamente se puso su camisa más no se puso el pantalón, se dirigió a la puerta del baño y le dijo a Takumi de pasar.

- Takumi-kun~ Me da muchísima pena pedirte esto pero...

- Que pasó ahora?

- Me puedes traer una toallita sanitaria de mi habitación porfavor?~

Takumi se ruborizó un poco, demasiado poco como para notarlo.

- Claro... Pero si eres descuidada como no puedes estar pendiente de esas cosas!

- Si lo estaba solo que no pretendía quedarme durmiendo aquii~!

- … Ya regreso.

Después de unos minutos Takumi regreso y de su bolsillo sacó 3 de estas.

- Porque tantas? 0.o

- Para el día genio.

Mikan las tomó y término de arreglárselas en el baño. Un rato después justo a la hora de salida de la mayoria de los chicos, ellos salieron juntos de la habitación. Todos se quedaron como "Da Fuck? ". Fue muy extraño. Todos empezaron a decir cosas, cosas que llegaron a los oídos de Natsume.

- Esa idiota. Susurró el por lo bajo.

Al final del día, los llamaron a la dirección (oficina del director, en mi país se le dice así).

- Chicos, acaso no saben que no pueden permanecer juntos durante la noche?

- Si...

- Entonces... Que sucedió?

- es que me quedé dormida, por esa razón desperté ahí y me cambie ahí.

Persona estaba presente.

- No importa si se llevan bien o mal, accidente o no, merece castigo. Dijo este último.

- Pero... Replicó Mikan.

- Nada. La cortó el director.- Reglas son reglas y no deben ser rotas. Luego se les dará su castigo.

- Si...

Partieron de la oficina para después ir a sus correspondidas habitaciones. Mikan iba caminando hasta allá cuando de repente...

- Eres idiota?

Mikan se asustó.

- Nat- Natsume?

- Como puedes estar en la habitación de un hombre y además abrazados en la cama! Es que no tienes sentido común!? Tus padres estarían decepcionados de lo que te convertiste.

Mikan le da una bofetada.

- A ti que te interesa no eres ni mi novio, ni mi amigo, ni nada! Porque sigues fastidiándome? Es que acaso te gusta recordarme mi pasado? Solo dilo!

- ... Sólo estoy haciendo lo que me pidieron, cuidarte.

- Quien te lo pidió?!

- Persona

- Pues ignóralo! Y déjame en paz!

- No quiero tener que usar el bloqueador, así que no. Sabes como son esas cosas.

Mikan reflexionó un momento y regresó con lo que había dicho Natsume.

- Como supiste que estábamos abrazados?

- Que?

- Como supiste que estábamos abrazados?! Nadia sabía eso! Como es que tu sí?! Me estuviste espiando?

- No, me lo dijo Hotaru!

- Le preguntaré yo misma. Al igual que a persona.

Mikan de fue a su dormitorio. Mañana sería un día pesado.

PDV Natsume

Rayos, tengo que hablar con Hotaru, aunque será fácil convencerla (Dinero) y con persona, no sé. Veremos que pide a cambio, todo esto me ocurré por estar mintiendo!

Fin PDV Natsume

Al día siguiente Mikan le preguntó a Hotaru si era cierto y esta asintió, le preguntó como lo supo y Hotaru simplemente contestó "Yo lo sé todo", había sido fácil convencerla y que cerrará el pico, un poco de dinero y ¡voilà!, aunque con persona no fue tan fácil este exigió más. Cuando Mikan se dirigió a preguntarle este contestó que si. Pero obviamente era mentira. Ese día había sido muy largo y persona le había dicho que su siguiente misión sería con Takumi, dentro de 2 días, pero Natsume la tenía mañana. En la noche, cuando Mikan entro a lo que era su habitación, vio una nota anónima que decía para reunirse en el árbol de Sakura. Ella pensó que seguramente sería Natsume, entonces fue.

- Y bien Natsume, piensas disculparte por lo que me dijiste?

- No soy Natsume, soy Ruka.

- Ruka? Porqué me llamas a estas horas?

- Tengo algo importante que decirte!

Todo lo que te dijo Narsume era falso, le pagó a Hotaru para que te dijera que si y a Persona... De eso te quiero hablar...

- Que fue lo que hizo?! Porqué mintió?

- No lo ves? Él se ha enamorado de ti, pero aún no se ha dado cuenta de ello. Por esa razón y para no ser humillado mintió y prometio a Persona de ir a una misión donde sólo tiene 20% de probabilidad de sobrevivir! Tienes que hacer algo Sakura.

- No puede ser, como pudo... El y su estúpido orgullo...

- Además, según lo que sé esta misión está conectado con tus padres, esta misión supuestamente fue la que ellos no pudieron completar pero salieron con vida. Ellos ya habían firmado un contrato para terminar el producto que serviría para romper la barrera protectora del colegio y destruirlo con la misma. Ellos estaban dispuestos a hacerlo pero algo ocurrió... Pero no sé que...

- Gracias, Ruka. Me contaste algo que no sabía, algo de lo que persona me mintió.

- Mikan salva a Natsume, su condición en sí, no es buena, no quiero que empeore...

- Tranquilo Ruka, quien irá a esa misión soy yo. Y si muero por favor dile a todos los que quiero que lo siento.

- eso incluye a Takumi?

- Claro

- Y a Natsume?

- También, puede que no sea muy amable pero así es él, y nom lo puedo cambiar. Finalizó Mikan para luego salir corriendo hacia donde estaba persona.

- Me mentiste!

- Que? Contestó persona.

- Me dijiste que mis padres habían muerto por una mala decisión! (OJO: esto no fue mencionado en ningún capítulo anterior)

- Que sabes?

- Lo suficiente como para decir que no murieron por eso sino por trabajo.

- Exactamente, y porque no lo hicieron?

- No lo sé... Supuestamente algo se los impidió, pero no sé que...

- Exacto, ellos no continuaron, tomaron la mala decidió de tomar el otro camino.

- Pero... Que fue lo que ocurrió?

- Si Natsume vive te li contará él, y si no pues no puedo hacer nada.

- Persona... A Mikan se le aguaron los ojos.

- Qué?

- Quiero salvar la vida de Natsume, sé que te llamé mentiroso pero...

Le sale una lágrima, la cual se limpia rápidamente.

- Es cierto lo que dijiste. No estaba segura, antes, pero es cierto...

- Ya es demasiado tarde.

- Por favor! Yo iré en vez de él!

- Qué?

- Si! Iré en vez de él! No quiero que él muera...

- Él me hizo una promesa, además no eres tan fuerte como él.

- Yo aprendí a manejar su alice, tengo más resistencia que él, quizás menos agilidad pero resistiré más y pelearé más, además copiaré el alice de Takumi, ese también me ayudará.

-... Esta bien, Natsume normalmente saldrá a las 8:00 a la misión. Así qué deberás salir a las 7:40 y esperar veinte minutos para entrar. A esa hora se debilitarán las fortalezas del laboratorio.

- Laboratorio?

- Si.

- Tu misión será de destruir toda su maquinaria.

- Porque es tan peligroso?

- Porque todas esas máquinas al ser destruidas causaran una explosión de un radio de 5km, por eso el laboratorio está aislado y no se sabe si serás lo suficientemente rápida para salir de ahí.

-... De todas maneras acepto.

- Muy bien, deberás estar lista para entonces.

Al final de la discusión Mikan se fue a su habitación y se acostó en su cama pensando que tal vez el día siguiente sería el último.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Como pudo hacerlo? Acaso no tiene conciencia?! Gritó Takumi. - Y tu que la dejaste hacerlo! Gritó aún más fuerte dirigiéndose a Ruka.-Puede que sea "fuerte", pero sigue siendo una chica, no puede con tanto!

...

- No me importa! Ya han pasado 5 horas desde que se fue, si esta viva la rescataré y si no culminaréis misión.

Dijo Natsume dirigiéndose a la salida.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hoy es el segundo Día! Mañana subiré el próximo cap! Quierdecir elles que aunque este pequeño compromiso se acabe el domingo internare continuar la historia lo más seguido que pueda! Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Yo sé que están emocionados por los celos de Natsume pero tranquilos esto terminará pronto... o no? De todas maneras quiero que me digan si prefieren que Mikan se quedé con Natsume o con Takumi, originalmente pensé que se quedará con Natsume, pero hay personas que la prefieren con Takumi así que voten!**

**Reviews?**


	17. Está loca!

**_En el capítulo anterior:_**

_ -... De todas maneras acepto. _

_- Muy bien, deberás estar lista para entonces. _

_Al final de la discusión Mikan se fue a su habitación y se acostó en su cama pensando que tal vez el día siguiente sería el último. _

**Capítulo 17:**

Mikan se levantó con mucho pesar. Ese día, quizás sería el último día de su existencia. Como siempre, se alistó para el colegio como si no pasara nada, y como era de esperarse al salir de su habitación, se oyeron los rumores sobre Takumi y ella. Definitivamente, más nunca de quedaría en la habitación de un hombre... Cuando llego al salón, saludó a su mejor amiga, a Takumi, a Ruka y por alguna razón a Natsume, quien sólo se limitó a decir "hola". Las clases comenzaron como habitualmente lo hacían. Todo paso muy rápido, y ya había sonado la última campana de la una. Como lo había planeado, le pidió a Takumi de mostrarle su Alice. Este, algo desconcertado, le preguntó porque de pronto el interés. Ella solo se limitó a decir "curiosidad". Takumi y Mikan se dirigieron al bosque. Él empezó a usar su poder y ella, sin que este se diera cuenta, lo copió. Ya la mitad de su plan estaba completo, sólo faltaba la parte más difícil: hacer que el azabache desplegara su poder. Este ya conocía su habilidad de copiar otros alices. Mikan agradeció a Takumi por su demostración, y se fue en búsqueda de Natsume, quien por meras coincidencias de la vida, estaba practicando.

PDV Mikan

Je je je je Soy una suertuda de primera categoría Jeje.

FIN PDV Mikan

- ¿Que haces aquí? - Le preguntó Natsume.

- Eh? Um...Vine a verte practicar- Respondió ella.

- Espero que no estés pensando hacer lo mismo que lo de la última vez

- Pff! Yo? Para nada. - Refutó Mikan. "Lo siento, Natsume. Es por tu bien...y por el mío" pensó sintiéndose un poco culpable.

Natsume sin prestarle mucha atención continuo con su práctica, creyendo que ella no sabía nada acerca de la misión. Mikan ejecutó su plan a la perfección y se fue a entrenar con ambos en un lugar donde nadie podría hallarla. Ella ya tenía práctica con el Alice de fuego y pensaba que usar el de tierra sería fácil. Pero se equivocó. Ese alice le había absorbido hasta los huesos. Pronto llegó la hora de partir y se fue al lugar de encuentro con persona.

- Estas segura de esto, aún puedes retirarte.

- No. Son mis padres es mi vida.

- Pero es una misión que beneficiara exclusivamente a la academia.

- Lo sé... Será mejor que me vaya Natsume podría llegar en cualquier momento...

- Bien... La locación es esta. Dijo Persona entregándole un papel.

-...

- Y Mikan, si regresas de esta misión, el ataque de fantasmas continuará.

-...

Mikan se fue y unos minutos después llegó Natsume.

- Y bien?

- Natsume, ha habido un cambio de planes y hemos enviado a otro miembro de la habilidad peligrosa.

Natsume quedó consternado y se marchó de ese lugar para ir al día siguiente al salón de habilidad peligrosa.

- Quien falta? Preguntó Natsume.

- Falta Mikan! Dijeron todos a coro, cuando de repente entró Persona. Creo que ya todos se enteraron quien fue a la misión, no es cierto?

- Como pudo dejar ir a una chica a esa misión?! Gritó Rui.

- Pero si ella se propuso! Yo no la obligué.

- Porque haría algo así? Le preguntó Takumi gritando.

- Para salvar la vida de Natsume, claro.

Natsume al oír estas palabras salió corriendo de la clase para ir corriendo hacia Ruka, ese niño le había comentado acerca de su misión. Takumi lo siguió.

- Ruka! Como pudiste decirle a Mikan?!

- Estaba preocupado por ti...

- Pero ahora puede que muera!

- De que estas hablando? Sólo le dije para que hablara con Persona! Nom para que fuera!

- Pues ya ves como resultó... Esa niña tonta. Dijo diciendo lo último por lo bajo.

- Así que fue eso, Natsume?! Todo por tu culpa!

- ...

- Como pudo hacerlo? Acaso no tiene conciencia?! Gritó Takumi. - Y tu que la dejaste hacerlo! Gritó aún más fuerte dirigiéndose a Ruka.-Puede que sea "fuerte", pero sigue siendo una chica, no puede con tanto!

Después de aquella discusión, Takumi se fue a su habitación a pensar y a esperarla.

Las horas pasaron lentamente y ninguna señal de Mikan, el lugar ni siquiera había explotado aún. Cinco horas habían transcurrido desde que se enteraron de la noticia, pero Natsume ya no podía esperar más.

- Iré por ella... Esa niña debe estar llorando en algún lugar allá.

- No puedes hacerlo Natsume! Es arriesgado!

- No me importa! Ya han pasado 5 horas desde que se fue, si esta viva la rescataré y si no culminaré la misión.

Dijo Natsume dirigiéndose a la salida.

Este último se fue hasta el lugar de acción pero al llegar... Todo explotó.

* * *

**Chicos! Enserio lamento que este cap no sea largó pero es que mi inspiración estaba bajo 0... Es más casi ni me gustó este cap... Enfin les quería recordar sobre la encuesta que hice sobre sí prefieren a Takumi o a Natsume para Mikan? Ustedes decidan! A todos los que me escribieron, gracias! Me siento muy feliz de que les haya guastado! Y espero que la digan leyendo! Bye!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
